Even An Alien Learns To Love
by CozmoCreepers
Summary: Ziggy has to learn to be human, and learns about the human condition of love.
1. Chapter 1

They sat eating their supper in silence, like every night. Pushing food around on their plates, looking at one another occasionally, without the other knowing, blowing on their hot food before devouring it. The noise from a TV coming from another room in the background. The soundtrack for the only time they spent together in their long days for what seemed like their whole life together.

Neither could remember a time when they had actually had a conversation at dinner, it had been so long. They were like you're typical old fashioned married couple. They had met young, liked one another, maybe without really being in love, and decided to marry because it was better than being alone for the rest of their lives.

It was the thing to do back then. Did anyone really know what being in love was and felt like? Nobody seemed to be able to truly explain it. Sure writers and poets had tried over the centuries, but they were almost certainly doped up on some sort of, what would now be classed as illegal, powder that was dubbed "snuff" back in those days. With a mixture of whatever wine or spirits were fashionable back then.

They were both happy enough in their lives together. He worked on their farm, raising sheep and cattle, selling meat to pay the bills, and she was the model farmers wife. Kept the house clean and tidy, cooked, baked, sewed, whatever was required of her.

She spent a lot of time wondering what their life may have been like had she been able to bear her husband a child. A son, who would eventually take over the farm and carry on as his father had from his father and so on. Or a girl, she could have married someone capable of carrying on the farm after they had both passed on. Or maybe she would be more hands on, and wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty. Her father would never fully approve of a woman running the farm, but maybe he would accept it, in time.

As they sat eating the lamb stew they had eaten many times before, and enjoyed just the same, the mindless commotion of the TV blaring in the background, no doubt some game show she liked to watch during the day between housework, they were both knocked into the moment by a loud bang that came from outside.

For the first time in what was probably years, they both looked up at each other across the kitchen table, almost with a concerned look. He furrowed his brow slightly before standing up to go to the kitchen window to see if he could see what may have caused such a loud noise.

"Can you see anything John?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him. He moved his head, like an owl looking inquisitively, trying to get a better look. "Nah, probably just comes kids messing about again, or the air force doing some sort of test" he replied before returning to his seat to finish his dinner. "Don't you think you should check on the stock? They might be spooked" she asked, "I'll check after dinner Emily" he responded, a little annoyed.

They lived in the countryside of southern Yorkshire, surrounded my fields. It was a good half hours drive to the nearest town, they enjoyed the solitude. This didn't mean they didn't have friends, they took part in local events, church raffles, county fairs and such, but generally they liked to keep to themselves.

They soon went back to their quiet dinner. When John had finished his stew, he grabbed his coat, stepped into his wellington boots, grabbing a torch off the kitchen counter and went out the back door, leaving Emily to clean up the dishes.

As he stepped off the back porch, he whistled for his two border collie's Rex and Molly to follow him, walking over to a small tractor and starting it up. The dogs followed behind, knowing never to get too close to the moving vehicle. He had to open a couple of gates to get into the fields where his live stock were grazing. Due to being a warm spring evening, he often let them stay out in the fields during the night.

As he approached the sheep, he shone his torch over the field, across the top of the bewildered sheep's heads. They weren't expecting him to come, they had already been fed, so were confused as to why he had come out in the pitch black.

He moved the light across the field from where he sat on his tractor, he noticed a mound, just out far enough that he couldn't make out what was going on. He moved his tractor closer towards it so he could better investigate what had happened.

Sitting back in the tractor seat, he switched the engine off, having pulled up beside what looked like a fallen bomb or meteorite. He examined the hole in his field and sighed "Bloody RAF!" he cursed. He saw what looked like a bomb, nuzzled into the earth, the rear end of his sticking out slightly, a pretty big one at that. It had happened before.

It wasn't the end of the world, but this was his land, and they had no right to drop test bombs on his land, his private property. He would be onto the M.O.D. first thing in the morning to complain.

He switched the tractor engine back on and made his way back to the farm house, whistling to Rex and Molly to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was cleaning up the dished from breakfast the next morning, thinking of her plans for the day. Sticking the hoover around, cleaning out the fridge and repairing a dress of her's that had snagged on some bramble bushes the last time she wore it at the church fun day last week.

She was abruptly disrupted from her trail of thought by John bursting through the back door "EMILY!" he said breathlessly "COME, NOW!" he panted, grabbing his shovel and pick axe from the porch as they left.

Emily looked concerned, she knew she'd know the reason for his bursting through the door soon enough, wiping her hands dry on her pinny, and following him out the house.

John took large bold strides back towards where he had come from, Emily was having to jog slightly to keep up with him. He handed her the pick axe.

John jumped down into he hole that had been made, by what he assumed was the air force last night, but was digging the earth where the end of the "bomb" was sticking out.

"John, I don't think you should be messing with something like that" Emily warned him, she worried it could be an unexploded bomb and he could end up hurting himself, or worse.

"John!" she kept saying to him, wanting him to stop digging. "WHAT!" he shouted back to her as he stopped digging, exhaustion setting into his features. As he looked at her for a second or two, they heard what sounded like a babies cry coming from the earth, the object lodged into the ground.

Emily's eyes widened at the sound, and she jumped down into the hole to hit at the earth with her pick axe, to loosen it so John could dig it out faster.

The cries continued and they said nothing to each other. With each cry they became more determined to get to the source. They worked rapidly, shifting as much as they could between them.

As the earth around the object was removed they both realised that it was no bomb or meteorite that had fallen. It was some sort of craft, it was a lot bigger than either of them anticipated from seeing such a small part of it showing out of the ground.

They uncovered what seemed to be a door into the contraption. John dropped his shovel and tried pulling at it, using all his strength being a farmer had created him, but it was useless, it was sealed good and tight. The cries coming from within the craft became more desperate.

"Here, try this" Emily said, handing John the pick axe, if he could wedge the axe between the seal then maybe he could open it. John swung the axe a few times before it hit in between the seal and it jammed in. He couldn't move it, it had jammed solid. He picked up his shovel "Stand back" he warned Emily as he took a bold swing and hit the pick axe handle as hard as he could with the shovel.

As he made contact, the door to the craft released some sort of gas, "Cover you're mouth!" John warned, they didn't know if it was harmful, but it soon dispersed and the door lifted smoothly and slide across to open. The cries now louder with the door open.

John looked at Emily, apprehension and fear across his face, should he go in? He knew there was a child in there that was clearly in need. Emily knew what was going through his mind and nodded firmly at him.

John got close to the door of the craft, it was small, and would be awkward to get in, he got on his hands and knee's and peered his head inside. Looking around to find the child that was in need.

He could believe what he saw, it was like something from Star Trek or something, lights flashing and pulsing, he could hear a faint sound of what he assumed was a warning buzzer, with a big red buzzer that flashed with the noise.

He reached his hand in and pressed the red button, he didn't know what made him do it, but as soon as he did the noise stopped and the craft illuminated. With it, the babies cries eased.

"John?" called Emily, "John what can you see?" she asked curiously.

He looked around and saw two adult sized people, not moving, slumped across one another. It looked beautiful if the truth be told. Like they had known they wouldn't survive the crash and had embraced so their final moments were one of love. Then on the floor beside them was a basket like contraption, and in it a baby, cooing when his gaze met John's.

"John?" Emily called again, snapping him out of his focus on the baby "It's a…a…baby" he called back to her. He pulled back from the doorway and turned to her "Hold my legs will you?" he asked, she crouched down and held fast onto his legs while he moved his torso inside the craft to reach over to the baby.

He wearily reached his arms towards the child and put his hands under his shoulders, lifting him from his cradle. The baby fussed a little "Sssh ssh ssh it's alright. You're safe little one" he spoke softly to reassure the tiny creature. Then began to wriggle himself out.

Emily pulled herself back as he came back out, John turned towards her he pulled the baby close to his chest to hold it better. Emily's eyes widened as she caught sight of the baby, he jaw dropping slightly. John and Emily looked at each other pensively, neither knowing what to say at their discovery. This baby was going to change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH WHERE'S MY TOOLBOX! ZIGGY!" John shouted annoyed and frustrated, now enraged that his toolbox had, yet again, been taken by the boy. Ziggy hid up a tree outside the shed and sniggered quietly so's not to be heard by his father. "ZIGGY!" John called as he exited the shed, without his prized toolbox. Ziggy held his breath, seeing the rage on his fathers face, knowing he would pay for his playfulness later.

John headed towards the barn, and when out of sight, Ziggy jumped down from his hiding spot and ran into he house, through the kitchen back door. "He'll find you" Emily called as a warning to Ziggy as she heard his footsteps, she had obviously heard John's rage from her spot in the kitchen while she cleaned the oven. "I know" Ziggy replied feeling guilty now, stopping in his tracks. Placing a hand to his neck, and eyes looking big and almost sorrowful.

Emily sat back on her knee's to look at her son "Then why do you do it Ziggy?" she asked, trying to understand. Ziggy almost told her, but couldn't.

He couldn't tell her that even bad attention from his father was wanted by him, that he felt so disconnected from him that doing silly things to make him angry fed something in Ziggy that an 8 year old boy wanted from a father. He knew that in his fathers own way, the reprimands were because he loved his son, and if that was the only attention he could get from his father, then he would take a beating every day.

"I'm bored" he simply replied to his mother, "Then why don't you invite some friends over?" Emily asked him. "I….I don't have any friends mother, I've told you" Ziggy explained for the hundredth time. Emily stood up, wiping her hands on her pinny, and wrapped her arms lovingly around her son. "Then make some" she whispered into the top of his head.

"Everyone thinks I'm strange mother" Ziggy looked so sad as he pulled away from her and said these words, Emily felt her heart would break. "You're not strange, you're unique. There's a difference" Emily explained. Ziggy wasn't believing any of it though. Emily wrapped her arms round Ziggy again and embraced him warmly "One day you'll have lots of friends, everyone will want to be your friend. They'll see how special you are, like I do" she comforted. Ziggy sighed in their hug.

They both heard footsteps on the back porch, it was John. "Quick, go upstairs and do your homework" Emily warned Ziggy, patting his bottom as he turned to bolt upstairs.

"Where is that boy?" John demanded as he came through the door, "Upstairs doing homework" Emily advised matter of factly. "I'm gonna whip him into next week" John threatened, Emily stood in front of John preventing him from taking a step further. "You will do no such thing" she glared, the look she gave told John that she meant it.

"He's stolen my toolbox!" John tried to gain ground for his argument "He is a child John. He's bored! He has no friends. Let him have his fun once in a while" she said sternly. "Fun?" John laughed "Emily, how am I supposed to do my work properly when he keeps getting in the way, stealing things I need so we can pay for this house and for everything in it!" John was getting frustrated.

"Don't you remember being his age?" Emily tried to reason with him, John laughed, "Yeah I remember being an 8 year old human!", "What's that supposed to mean?" she spat back. "You know full well what it means Emily. The boy is not from here! Don't pretend like he is!" John wanted Emily to live in reality and felt like she ignored the fact that Ziggy wasn't from around here.

"I KNOW!" she shouted back, regretting it instantly. "I know" she said again, "But he is our son now" she started "Oh Emily, he is not our son! He never will be" John hissed. Emily had tears in her eyes from his comment. "He may not be our son by blood, but he is certainly our son by heart" she couldn't stop the tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke.

Emily approached John and put her hands on his chest, sniffing back more tears and gaining her confidence back, John automatically wrapped his arms round her waist. "John Robert Steadman, you take your belt to that boy and you will be sleeping out on the porch with the dogs for the rest of the month, you hear me?" she warned. John sighed, his anger beginning to dissipate from her very real threat. "I mean it" she warned again. John nodded in understanding and she kissed his lips.

Ziggy was sat halfway up the stairs on the other side of the wall and heard the whole argument. When they were finished, he silently went up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Emily had called both John and Ziggy for dinner. Emily and John were already sat, waiting for Ziggy to join them. Ziggy stood in the doorway eyeing John carefully. "It's alright Ziggy, come and eat" said Emily reassuringly. Ziggy turned and ran upstairs. John sighed and looked at his wife with side eyes.

Moments later Ziggy appeared at Johns side and placed his toolbox on the kitchen table beside him. "I'm sorry Dad" Ziggy said almost inaudibly, before sitting down. The corners of John's mouth went up slightly and he placed the toolbox on the floor beside him so he could put it away after dinner. "It's ok Ziggy" John started "I don't mind you using my tools, I'd just prefer you asked me first" knowing Ziggy had a keen interest in making things, and used the tools regularly. "I need them for work" John finished.

John found it difficult to keep his temper in check as he spoke, but he knew he'd managed it by the feel of Emily's hand over his causing him to look at her, and seeing her smiling back at him.

"Dig in" Emily smiled, loading food onto her plate, the other two did the same. "So Ziggy, did you finish your homework?" Emily asked. "Yeah" Ziggy replied, shoving some mash potato into his mouth. "Was it easy?" John asked, "Easy peasy" Ziggy smirked.

Ziggy excelled at school, especially in science. He was a straight A student, and found all subjects easy. He retained information like a sponge, and had a thirst to learn more. He was forever reading books. He had read all the books in the house at least 10 times, and one of his favourite things to do was spend time at the local library, he would cocoon himself in piles of books that he wanted to read.

Getting annoyed when Emily would tell him a couple of hours later it was time to leave. There was a limit on how many books he could take home, but he would read them quickly and return them a few days later so he could take more home, hoping nobody else had taken them before he had the chance to.

When dinner was finished, Ziggy helped his mother clean the dishes. While he was drying, he noticed John come up the other side of Emily and whisper in her ear. Emily laughed "Oh John stop it!". John gently slapped Emily's behind playfully, causing them both to giggle. Ziggy watched their behaviour curiously.

Later on as Ziggy laid in bed, he awoke needed the toilet. He swung out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, but on the way back, he head noises coming from John and Emily's bedroom. The door was open a sliver and he peered through the gap.

He saw John on top of Emily, they were kissing passionately and saw hips thrusting. Ziggy's eyes widen in shock and he quickly went back to his room and into bed. He couldn't escape the images he had just seen. He knew that what they were doing must have been sex, the topic had been broached at school for sex ed, but to see his parents doing it, he didn't know what to think.


	5. Chapter 5

"You behave yourself" Emily said as she dropped Ziggy off at school, the start of another school year. She smiled as Ziggy walked towards the school. He had been behaving himself much better in the last year since the last time he stole John's tool box. He had even been helping with jobs that needed doing around the farm. He wasn't much good at being a farm hand, but both Emily and John recognised his efforts to try and be more helpful.

Ziggy made his way to his classroom, sitting down at his desk, all the other kids around him chatting about what they had got up to over the summer, and where they had been away on holiday. How he wished someone would ask him what he had done over the summer. Not that it was much to talk about, but just so he had someone to talk to.

He grabbed his pencil case from his school bag, opening it up and getting the compass out, using the pointed end to doodle onto his desk mindlessly.

The teacher entered the classroom and the other kids found their seats and listened as the teacher, Ms Silk, began to speak. "Children, this year we have a new student joining the class" she explained, all the children but Ziggy looked to the front of the class room to see the new student stood next to their teacher. He was far too busy defacing more of his desk, adding to it from previous years.

"Her name is Ella-Louise, and I want you all to make her feel very welcome" Ms Silk continued, "I want one of you to show her around, explain things for her. Who would like to help Ella-Louise?". The other students immediately shot their hands up, it was always exciting getting a new student to mess around with. Tell them things incorrectly and watch them get into trouble and such.

Ms Silk noticed that Ziggy's hand was the only not raised. She spied him carving into his desk. "Ziggy!" she called, jolting him out of his carving, "Perhaps you would like to show Ella-Louise around the school at break time, and answer all of her questions about the school?" she said sharply. "I…um….I guess" he replied a little surprised. "No guessing in this classroom Ziggy" Ms Silk said raising her eyebrow, she then ushered Ella-Louise to take the empty desk next to Ziggy.

Ziggy watched her move towards him and sit beside her out the corners of his eyes, trying not to make it obvious he was staring at her. "Hi" she whispered, smiling, as she got her stationary from her backpack. "Hey" he smiled back shyly. It was the first time another kid had said something to him that wasn't aggressive or nasty.

At break time Ziggy walked Ella-Louise through the corridors of the school, showing her where the gym was, the lunch room, the teachers lounge, toilets and changing rooms. Everything she'd need to know. He was chatting about how the school prided themselves on sports as they stood in front of a glass cabinet with trophies and medials inside "Do you play sports?" Ella-Louise asked "Me? Um…no." This was the first question she'd asked him. "C'mon, I'll take to you the music room" he smiled, leading the way.

He opened the door and they stepped inside. He quickly walked over to the drum kit and sat down "This is my hobby" he smiled grabbing two drum sticks and beginning to drum expertly at the skins and symbols in front of him. Ella-Louise looked at him impressed, he certainly knew what he was doing. He finished with a drum fill, then placed the sticks back from where he'd got them.

"So you are a drummer?" she smiled innocently, blushing slightly. "Yeah I play drums, piano, guitar, sax, harmonica" he boasted a little. She was impressed and he could tell. He began to tell her how he found the drums therapeutic, great for playing when you're angry but she interrupted him "Why do people call you Ziggy?" she asked curiously.

He cocked his head to the side a little and furrowed his brow "Because that's my name" he responded, he thought it an odd question. "So you're real name is Ziggy?" she asked not believing him fully. He stood up and walked round the drum kit to stand in front of her, still feeling a bit strange from her question "Yes".

"It's a funny name" she giggled a little, he smiled, noticing her eyes as she laughed. "I blame my parents" he laughed back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

As the school years went by, Ziggy found himself changing in ways that were more than confusing to the normal teenage boy. Now at secondary school, he was struggling with ranges of emotions which not even his parents sometimes knew how to help him with.

They had always been honest that he was adopted and that they had found him, but it had been downplayed somewhat. He knew he wasn't like everybody else and this bought him great frustration. Maybe if he knew where he came from and if he knew exactly what he was, it would make things easier for him to cope with all these funny changes happening with him, inside and out.

The biggest frustration he felt was when he became aroused. He knew what sex was and understood what he had been told and found out about it all. However, he felt like there was a lot more to what he would feel in those moments, the most frustrating thing about it was he hadn't been able to talk to his parents about it.

He and Ella-Louise had remained good friends since she arrived into his life, going to the same secondary school, and the only person Ziggy could rely on.

They were sat one afternoon after school together at the local park chatting. "You ok Zig?" asked Ella-Louise, "Mmm" Ziggy confirmed in a way of reply. "You've been down all day, please tell me" she begged with her big brown eyes concerned what was hurting her friend. "It's nothing really" he didn't want to talk but knew Ella-Louise would push for an answer.

Just went he started to build up the confidence to perhaps speak with her about what was troubling him, Ziggy suddenly felt a hand ruffle his hair roughly from behind the park bench where they both sat.

"Hey freak" came a voice thy both knew, Ziggy ducked himself from the hand of his bully, standing up and turning round to face him "Fuck off Rick" said Ella-Louise, standing beside her friend confidently. "Oh Ella" tutted Rick, smiling at winding up Ziggy, "Why do you hang around with this freak? Why don't you hang out with me?".

Ziggy stood rubbing his head where Rick had roughly handled him, his skin was more sensitive than other peoples, other humans.

"Because Ziggy isn't a over inflated, jumped up, twat like you" Ella spat venomously at Rick, who laughed in response before walking back to his group of friends making their way home from school.

Ella-Louise turned back to Ziggy, seeing the discomfort the encounter had caused him, physically, and she suspected emotionally. She put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, and gently squeezed, looking into his mismatched eyes comfortingly "Did he hurt you?" she asked softly.

"Why _do_ you hang out with me?" Ziggy asked, he often wondered why she remained so close to him. It couldn't have been easy for her, as it hadn't been easy for him, she was labelled for being his friend. She could have had normal friends, and not been tormented for being associated with him, but she always stayed by his side.

Ella-Louise looked at him puzzled slightly "Because you're my friend" she smiled, Ziggy dropped his hand to his side and sighed. She saw the pain in his face, so wrapped her arms around him. He didn't return the embrace, keeping his hands at his side, confused why someone would want to alienate themselves from everybody at school, just to be his friend.

"I love being with you Ziggy. You're like no one I've ever known before. I feel like I've known you all my life" she whispered into his ear. Her words bought him some reassuring warmth, and he felt his whole body warm up from within. From the words and from her touch.

She pulled back from their hug, taking his hand in hers, "Come on, lets go" pulling him towards the direction of home.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Ella-Louise's house, they sat in her bedroom doing their homework. They always studied and did their homework together, Ziggy being the class A student, was always willing to help Ella-Louise if she got stuck on something. He always had the answers, and always had a way of explaining things so she would understand them more easily, and thanks to him, Ella-Louise's performance at school had improved.

Ziggy would always finish his homework quickly, so if she got stuck on something, he could give her his full attention to help. This particular day, she wasn't struggling much, so Ziggy laid back on her bed, watching her silently work at the desk beside the bed. Without trying to be obvious that he was.

Studying the features of her petite frame, she was slim, but not too much so. She had beautiful long shiny black hair, which she always wore down, unless playing sports or out exploring with Ziggy. He noticed she always had a hair band on her wrist, just incase they decided to have an adventure together.

Her dark brown eyes fascinated him the most, like a swirling pattern of what reminded him of when his mother made chocolate cake, which he always loved to help make. How the chocolate would look in the bowl as it was melted. Her little nose, perfectly proportioned with the rest of her features, and how her olive skin tone made her look slightly exotic, even though she was British, born and bred.

Over the last year, he had taken a keen notice of how her breasts had begun to develop, and were continuing to. He took delight in watching her grow, often wondering what they would feel like to touch. He would overhear other lads at school talk about such things in the boys changing rooms, and he wondered when his time would come. When he would touch his first female breast. Such a juvenile and silly thing to fantasise about, but it was his fantasy, compared to what would come later in life he knew this little thought would probably pale in comparison over time and with experience.

Kissing, licking, biting, gentle touches, aggressive touches, wanting touches. Feeling the weight of a woman on top of him, or feeling a woman under him. To trace outlines with his fingers on various body parts. The feeling of pushing himself into a woman, whether it would feel the same after his first time. Whether that act of entry would elicit such arousing thoughts still after his first time. Just some of the things he thought about sex, in a very long list.

He watched her work, chewing on her bottom lip when she was thinking, god that did something to him when she did that. He stretched himself slightly on the bed, subtly grazing the top of his thigh touching where his cock twitched at the sight. Her lips, how full they looked, he wondered how swollen they might look after a passionate kiss. Would it even be possible to make them look swollen with how voluptuous they looked even now without such stimulation.

He studied how her hair fell over her face, how she would raise her hand and tuck naughty misbehaving strands behind her ear, almost frustratedly so. How she chewed gently on the end of her pen, another hint she was thinking about what she was studying. The slight flash of her teeth teasing him more.

Lost in his thoughts, looking at her, he was abruptly interrupted "Why are you staring at me?" she smirked without looking up at him or even side eyeing in his direction, still looking down at her science homework. It made him startle, realising his thoughts and reaching to one of the many cuddly toys on her bed and carefully placing it over his crotch to hide the beginnings of his bulge. Moving its arms and legs, twiddling with its ears to avoid her becoming suspicious.

"Sorry I didn't realise I was" he replied blushing slightly. She looked over at him now, smiling. Her smile, he thought, could have lit up the sky more than the sun on a summers day. She returned her attention to her homework and grimaced. He noticed immediately. "Are you stuck?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I can never remember what peristaltic movement is. I feel like it should be easy to remember!" she huffed to herself. Ziggy scooted off the bed and leant over her shoulder to look at her homework, bringing the cuddly bear with him for cover.

"It is!" he mocked, she looked up to him grimacing "Yeah for you genius" elbowing him in the ribs. He rubbed his ribs where she'd got him, and rested his elbow on her shoulder, leaning down closer. "It's involuntary movement inside the body. So it's what moves food through your oesophagus, and intestines. Think of it like a wave that moves through you to pass food through" he explained, "Like a Mexican wave?" she smiled, Ziggy laughed at her "Yes, if thats what helps you remember it". He smiled, turning to look into her eyes, the smile began to fade. Now they were just gazing at one another.

"ELLA DINNERS READY" came her mothers voice from downstairs. Causing Ziggy to stand up straight and clear his throat. Ella-Louise blushed slightly at the moment they had just shared. "COMING" she called down to her mother.

"I'd better get going" Ziggy said putting the cuddly toy back on the bed before shoving his books back into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Ella-Louise confirmed, they always walked to school together.

They made their way downstairs, and were greeted by Ella-Louise's mother 'Oh hey Ziggy, I didn't know you were here. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered. "Thanks Mrs Henderson, but I need to be getting back home. My mum will have dinner waiting for me now" Ziggy declined politely as he made his way out the door. "Ok, well it was nice to see you Ziggy, you say hi to your parents for me" she called after him. He waved in response as he rushed towards home.

When he arrived, entering through the back door of the kitchen, he hurried through, ignoring his mothers welcome and head upstairs to his room. Slamming the door shut, throwing his bag onto the floor and flinging himself onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide.

What had that moment been between him and Ella-Louise. Maybe he was seeing more into it because of his thoughts just before, but she had looked back at him with the same intensity as he at her. Yeah, that had to be it. They were good friends after all.

He turned onto his front, resting his head on his crossed arms, and sighed heavily before Emily knocked on his door "Ziggy? Ziggy honey, are you ok?" she asked. Ziggy kept quiet.

She opened the door slowly and saw him laid on his front on his bed. Walking over and sitting beside him, placing a motherly hand on his back gently. "Honey?" she asked again.

Ziggy was trying to collect his thoughts, but didn't want to talk about Ella-Louise or anything relating to feeling such as that. He turned onto his side to look at his mother.

"Mother? Where exactly do I come from?" he asked, Emily felt almost a sense of urgency in his words, seeing the look on his face that told her that maybe he was old enough now to understand everything. He had asked many times before, but never in this way.

John was stood in the doorway and had heard his question, "Maybe it's time we show you something" he said, startling both Ziggy and Emily as neither had realised his presence. Emily smiled at John reassuringly. "Show me what?" Ziggy asked sitting up.

John and Emily lead Ziggy to the barn, as they entered, John closed the door and locked it behind them. Switching on the light switch. "Ziggy, no one can ever find out about where you come from, for your own safety" John said in earnest. Emily placed a hand on Ziggy's shoulder, her eyes threatening tears as John grabbed three torches, handing one to Emily, one to Ziggy, and keeping one himself then opened a hatch in the floor in front of them and climbing down a ladder.

Ziggy watched him disappear below and looked up to Emily's face with curiosity. "Come down Ziggy" called John, Ziggy looked down the hole, then back up at Emily "Go on, it's alright" she reassured him. Ziggy carefully made his way down the ladder, and Emily followed after him.

They all stood at the bottom of the ladder, with the light illuminated where they stood only from above. "Ziggy, when you came to us, it wasn't under normal circumstances" John started, Ziggy listened carefully. "It was more that you….came to us…one night" John's voice shook slightly, apprehensive as to how Ziggy would respond to all this.

"Came to you?" Ziggy asked confused, "Yes, in this" John said as he switched on his torch and pointed it further under the barn. What was shown in the torch light was the craft Ziggy had arrived in that night many years ago, which had crash landed in the farm field. Emily switched on her torch to help add more light to the craft.

After it had crash landed and they had got Ziggy out, John and Emily had dug out some land by the house where he was already planning on building a barn to house equipment and tractors etc. They had dug it out in a couple of weeks without detection, which surprised them both.

Dragging the craft with one of his tractors into the whole then building the barn on top of it, knowing that it may be of importance one day, now that day had arrived.

Ziggy stood, jaw gaping, eyes wide in disbelief. He slowly walked towards the craft and pointed his torch towards it, reaching his hand out as he approached to feel the texture of the metal used to fashion the craft. He walked around it, studying every part of it, the shape the strange colour it was that he couldn't think anything similarity to.

As he walked around and reached back to John and Emily, John had moved the ladder and leaned it against the ship, "Go on" John encouraged Ziggy to climb up. The door, or hatch, which Ziggy had been pulled out of all those years ago was still open. Ziggy looked back at his parents "Go on, it's alright" Emily insisted, but as soon as Ziggy turned to step in, her tears finally fell and she hugged into John. Unsure how this would effect her family now. The boy she had grown to love and care for as a son would be forever changed by this revelation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziggy's feet reached down into the space craft and he slipped inside, ducking in the smallish space. He crouched down and shone his torch around, drinking in the sight. He spotted a little, what could only be described as a, basket. Soft blankets within it, he picked up one of the blankets and brought it to his face, sniffing at it. The scent was extremely familiar to him, yet not one he could pin point. It was a comforting kind of smell, a pleasant smell.

John had climbed up the ladder and was watching him carefully, wanting to be there for Ziggy as best as he could. Worried the same as Emily, worried what his reaction would be. Worried Ziggy would feel mislead by them both for not being honest sooner. Even though there had been hints over the years.

Ziggy moved his torch over the basket again as he placed the blanket back in, examining the basket, he noticed on the end of the basket were some letters and numbers there "z199y". "Ziggy" he whispered to himself, "That's where we got your name from" John said from behind. Ziggy's head shot round to look at John, still in shock.

Ziggy turned back to inspect more of the craft. He saw buttons and knobs, light bulbs and dials, all kinds of mechanical things. Shining the torch round further he noticed two chairs, which a big black screen in front of them, with more electronics on a dashboard of sorts. He moved towards the chairs.

"That's where your birth parents were sat when we found you. Well, we assume they were your birth parents" John said solemnly. Ziggy turned back to him again "My birth parents?" he asked curiously. "Yes" John confirmed. "What happened to them?" Ziggy asked, "Well when the craft crashed and I was inspecting the site, I heard crying from inside. Emily and I dug you out, you were still crying. When we managed to open this hatch and reach in to you I saw them holding one another" John explained.

"They were alive?" Ziggy asked surprised, John looked away from Ziggy and quietly responded "No son" John sighed wanting to look anywhere but at Ziggy as he spoke. Ziggy felt tears form in his eyes, he didn't understand why he felt such hurtful emotion over people, or beings he never knew, but at the same time, at some point in his life, whether he remembered it or not, he had known them if only for a short while.

"I think they knew they weren't going to make it, so they held each other at the end" John said wiping his own tear just as it fell and sniffing back the rest. He looked up at Ziggy, and saw him wiping his own tears as well.

Ziggy looked back at the chairs, trying to swallow hard at the lump that had formed in his throat, but then something caught his eye. Something in the footwell of one of the seats. He reached over and picked it up. It was a book of some sort. It certainly looked like a book, but it wasn't made from anything like paper. It felt metallicy and cold. He shone the light on it, opening the cover. Inside on the pages that were a strange bluey clear kind of colour were symbols, were obviously words of some distant world.

The thing that shocked him the most was that he understood what it said. He could read it. Perfectly. He tried not to react and just clung the book to his chest as he turned to face John again, "Can I have this?" he asked cautiously. John smiled slightly "Ziggy, this space ship, and everything in it, is yours. All I, all we ask, is that you are careful over its discovery" he warned. Ziggy nodded in understanding.

"What did you do with my parents?" Ziggy asked, "We buried them, under the tree in front of the shed" John confirmed. Ziggy thought for a moment. The tree in front of the shed was his hiding place, the place he played and climbed so many times. The place he had tried countless times to build tree houses in and failed. It was the place he felt safe when he was in trouble, with his parents or bullies from school. He always ran to that tree and climbed it for safety. Odd that, he thought, but also how poignant.

"I'd like to go there now" Ziggy spoke softly, "Whatever you need Ziggy" John would let Ziggy do whatever he needed in this moment. Ziggy wasn't giving too much away of how he felt, other than a few tears he had spotted, which was to be expected John supposed.

They climbed down and head towards the large tool shed, over to the tree a few feet in front of it. Emily and John held hands, both scared of where this was all leading and how Ziggy may feel towards them both from now on.

Emily wiped tears away from her cheeks as she pointed to his parents graves "This is where they are". Ziggy stood staring at the makeshift graves. The grass had grown over, nobody would ever have guessed there were bodies below the surface. Ziggy noticed two fairly large flat stones laid there next to one another, as if the only give away to anybody that knew. He approached the stones and knelt down, before looking back to Emily and John questioningly.

"It's so, when you found out, we would remember exactly where they were" John confirmed. Ziggy half smiled before looking back at the stones.

"We'll leave you be for a few minutes son" John said to Ziggy, being very careful to use the word "son" to him, wanting Ziggy to know that thats how he felt about him still. John began to head into the house, Emily looked at Ziggy a few moments longer, the tears still falling. Ziggy noticed and looked up to meet her gaze before returning his attention back at the stones. Emily then followed John back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily stood staring out the kitchen window at Ziggy. Watching him sat at the tree where his parents laid, looking that the stones. "What if he hates us?" Emily tried to speak normally, but John could hear the fear in her voice, making it wobble. "Let's worry about that if we need to" John tried to sooth her worried mind. "But I don't want to loose him" she sobbed as she sat down next to John at the kitchen table. John put his arm round her. "Let's just give him a bit of time to process all this. I'm sure it's not easy to hear, as much as it wasn't easy to tell him" John surmised.

Meanwhile Ziggy was outside, trying to get his head around all this new information. It was dark out now, and the only light was coming from the house lights and his torch. He opened the book he had retrieved from the craft, shining the torch down to it turning through the pages he realised it was a diary of some sort. He turned to the last entry, just over half way through the book, and read

 _"_ _I hope some day our planet will find peace and we may return. We have no choice but to leave and try to make a life for ourselves and hope we will be able to return one day with Ziggy and he will get to know what his home was really like and learn more about our way of life. Some of them think we are cowards for leaving, but we will always do what is best for our child. His safety is our priority, and one day he will know and understand that."_

He shut the book quickly, he couldn't read anymore. He wiped his sleeves along his cheeks and nose to dry his tears. Placed the book on the grass beside him and laid down, looking up at the stars, wondering about what area of the sky he might have come from. He had so many more questions, more so than before he had been told.

At first he thought maybe he shouldn't have been told, but then, now he knew it would explain all the things that seemed different about himself. Maybe that space craft was his key to knowing more about himself, about his people and their way of life. He wondered if there would be any way of getting back there, if he found out exactly where his planet was.

He picked himself up, grabbing the book, and head back into the barn. Shutting the barn door behind him, opening the hatch and climbing down the ladder. He inspected the outside of the craft again, this time trying to look for anything he might have missed. He couldn't see anything, so moved the ladder to where John had before, so he could get inside again.

Emily, having cried herself almost dry on John's shoulder, got up and walked back over to the window to look out at Ziggy. "John! John! He's gone!" she cried, not seeing him anywhere. John stood up and went out the back door, torch in hand, Emily following her.

"Just wait here, I'll check the barn" he told her as he jogged over towards the barn, pushing on the door. As he stepped inside he noticed the hatch was open, he looked down and noticed the ladder was missing. John got on his knee's, peering through the hole in the floor.

"ZIGGY?" John called down. "YEAH?" Ziggy replied, sticking his head out the ships hatch to look up at John. John sighed with relief. "It's alright, we thought you'd…" John paused "well we just wanted to make sure you're ok". Ziggy knew what was going through John's mind "I'm not going anywhere Dad" Ziggy confirmed, "I just need to sort this all out. In my head. Y'know?". John nodded in understanding and left him to it. Returning to the house and explaining to Emily.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Emily was up cooking breakfast and preparing Ziggy's pack lunch for school, but Ziggy hadn't surfaced from his room. She served up her cooking as John sat at the kitchen table. They both eyed each other silently. Both thinking the same thoughts, the same concern for their son.

Emily cautiously decided to go up to Ziggy's room to check on him. She knocked on the door gently "Ziggy?" she called, opening the door slowly to see him laid on the bed on his front. Like she had found him the day before. As she stepped in the room towards him she noticed more books like the one he had found yesterday, maybe 20 or 30 of them strewn on the floor and bed.

She sighed at the sight, continuing to approach Ziggy's side. Carefully placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes red and puffy. He hadn't slept and her heart ached at the apparent pain he was currently in that was written across his face. "Ziggy breakfast is ready" she almost whispered to him.

Ziggy eyed her for a few moments before speaking "Please don't make me go to school mother" he almost begged her. She sighed a little, thankful for hearing him call her mother still, it bought her relief. This was no normal circumstance, and Ziggy was not one for skipping school ever. As much as he disliked the other kids in his class, all but Ella-Louise of course, he loved to learn and enjoyed education immensely.

Emily saw the turmoil in Ziggy's eyes, he needed time to learn about himself in this new light, and learn to accept what he was. While he was probably evolved enough to have gone to school and still learnt what the teachers had to offer that day, it wouldn't really have been fair to force him to go. Not with the gravity of the situation.

"Ok son" she smiled reassuringly at him. Ziggy forced a smile in thanks and turned his head away as she stepped back and head towards his door. Before she left she looked back at him laid listless on his bed "You really should eat something" she offered, but he didn't respond, so she left him in peace to return back downstairs to John and served herself a smaller than usual portion of food.

She called the school to let them know Ziggy wouldn't be coming in today, making up an excuse about illness, she also phoned Mrs Henderson to let Ella-Louise know, knowing they always met and walked to school together daily.

Both Emily and John tried to go about their day normally. Both quietly agreeing that behaving normally might help Ziggy in some way, though both of them couldn't stop thinking about the night before and it pained both of them that Ziggy would be understandably upset and feeling a range of emotions and thinking thoughts they probably could not fathom.

Emily checked on Ziggy regularly throughout the morning, leaving food on his dresser and a cup of hot honey and lemon tea, something he had always enjoyed, especially when he felt down about something or rather. All of which was left untouched by Ziggy. Each time Emily had checked on him, he was sleeping. Emily didn't mind, he would need the rest after not sleeping well through the night, but not eating could make things worse, or even make him ill.

She had never seen him ill. Ziggy had a powerful immune system, she assumed. He had never been to the doctors, never had a cold, and even when he was younger she had seen him fall from the tree in the yard that he loved to play in, he had cried uncontrollably, running into the house to show her his bruised arm and get some much needed motherly affection to his trauma.

Though by the time he had reached her the bruises had disappeared, along with much of the pain, and his crying had dispersed to sniffs. What must have been a broken arm had healed itself within seconds. Any cuts and scrapes he had sustained when playing would always be healed quickly, not even the hint of a scar by the end of the day.

His appetite had always been good, like any growing boy, he could eat mountains of food, yet kept his skinny frame. Her belief had always been that a good healthy diet was the key to a healthy life, and while she wasn't sure if the same applied, being not from this world, surely it was still important that he ate. Regardless of his emotional or mental state.

Emily placed a plate on the kitchen table with a sandwich upon it before calling outside to John to come in for lunch. They sat eating their lunch together at the table.

"Has he left his room yet?" John asked quietly, Emily shook her head in response. "He hasn't eaten either, I'm going to take his packed lunch and some more tea up to him" she confirmed. John hung his head and nodded in response, biting into his sandwich.

After she'd finished eating and made a fresh hot cup of tea, she went upstairs to his room. Placing his lunch and fresh tea on the dresser, noticing his breakfast and previous tea was still untouched. She looked over to him and he was laid curled up on his side facing her. Watching her every move. His half open eyes still redden and a depressed look on his face, it tore her up completely.

She sat at his side on the bed and reached her hand to tentatively stroke his back as she watched his face. His eyes looked to the food on the dresser.

"Ziggy you must eat" she softly sighed.

"Do you love me?" he gruffly whispered, clearing his voice so he could speak clearer. Emily looked at him surprised, "Of course I do" she confirmed, "Why would you think otherwise?" she asked. Ziggy sat himself up on the bed so he could continue the conversation.

"I don't understand" he continued. "Don't understand what?" Emily asked, "So many things" said Ziggy. "Such as?" Emily pushed, wanting him to get his thoughts off his chest.

"I don't understand how you can love me, like one of your own, knowing this about me. I don't understand why I'm still here" he had tears in his eyes trying to gather all his thoughts and say them so they would make sense speaking them aloud.

"Still here?" she asked.

"Why you didn't turn me in to the government or something like they do in the movies. Why you took me in as one as your own when you know nothing about where I come from, or what I'm capable of" Ziggy explained, "Wouldn't that have been easier? To turn me in?".

Emily's eyes matched his own, filled with tears. She suddenly grabbed him into a hug tightly "Ziggy, life is not always easy, and we, loved you from the moment we saw you. You were so small and vulnerable and there was an instant want to protect you. We never once talked or even thought about handing you over to some government agency who would do test upon test on you" she paused as she thought of her next words "we had never been blessed with a child, and when you came to us it was like God was giving us a gift, and we loved you instantly and knew that you needed us as much as we needed you." She shut her eyes tightly as she held him, letting her painful tears fall without him seeing.

"Do you regret it?" he whispered, his tears now falling too.

"We never have, and never will. Ever" she sniffed loudly trying to control her emotion. "You will always be our son, and we will always love you as one" she sobbed as quietly as she could, rocking him in her grip.

"I love you too mother" Ziggy managed to reply.

Emily pulled back from their embrace, keeping her hands on his shoulders and was shocked to see his forehead. "Ziggy!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "What?!" he asked, concerned what the matter was. "Your forehead!" Emily confirmed.

Ziggy stood up and went over to his mirror, Emily following him. He stared at the glowing circle on his forehead in his reflection, mouth open and eyes wide in shock. He went to touch it lightly with his fingers and felt a comforting surge through his whole body that instantly made him feel warm and relaxed. He looked at Emily through the mirror in amazement, as she looked at him the same way.

"I haven't seen that mark on you since the day we found you in the wreck" Emily voiced, Ziggy turned to face her curiously. He hadn't ever seen this mark on him, or any other mark on his body for that matter that he couldn't explain. He looked to all the alien books he had collected from the craft that he had scattered around his room.

He had a lot of reading to do.


	12. Chapter 12

In the days that followed, Ziggy read the books he had bought to his room, there were more in the craft, like a bookshelf full of them. Though the books were quite small and thin, the amount of information contained in them was immense.

Emily let Ziggy have the rest of the week off school so he could learn about his heritage, she saw it as being important not only to Ziggy but to her and John also, he had a right to the information, and it could open up new doors for Ziggy that nobody knew he had.

After their chat together, Emily felt safe that Ziggy wasn't going to leave, or bear any grudge towards her or John. Like Ziggy realised that they did the best they could given the circumstances, and Ziggy felt comforted in the fact that he had these two generous people in his life, willing to do so much for him. To protect him, and do their best to keep him safe.

Reading through the books, Ziggy was learning a lot about him home planet, which he had established was in fact Mars. He was a Martian. Not so distant as he originally thought, thinking maybe it was a more distant galaxy he came from. Learning through his mother's diary entries that there had been a terrible civil war that was tearing his home planet in two almost.

Martians were a very proud race, and had the mental instinct to fight for what they believed in, much more so than humans. It seemed that running away from the problem was seen as a terrible crime, it wouldn't resolve the situation or issues, but in desperation to save their son, they made the decision to leave.

In that decision they had become outcasts, almost exiles, and their own people, family, friends and what not, disowned them for their behaviour. Looking down upon them. Martians appeared to be very strong beings, never backing down of a fight, so any retreat was controversial, and punishable by death, or at the very least if one was lucky, imprisonment.

He had also learnt a lot about his parents, learning his mothers name was Luirae and his fathers name Vlets. They had fallen in love young, were devoted to one another, had an attachment ceremony similar to that of a marriage ceremony, and procreated Ziggy as a symbol of their undying love for one another.

It seemed that this wasn't a common occurrence for Martians, seeing reproduction as more of a task for population of the species, something that had to be done, and most other relationships between Martians were out of necessity, not love. It bought Ziggy some comfort knowing that his existence was cut out of the mould of what seemed to be the norm among his people. Knowing he was a product of love, not just a method of survival of the species. He was thankful for that.

Ziggy spent a lot of his time in the craft, reading his mothers writings, trying to make sense of the craft itself. Looking for possible hidden cubbies for more clues. He would often sit in the seats of the craft that his parents had sat in, when he did, he felt like he could feel his parents more. Getting more of a sense of them. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could swear he felt different when he closed his eyes, steadied his breathing and concentrated.

When he did this, he would see flashes of pictures or split second movies in his mind. He felt almost like his parents were trying to communicate to him, like some way of clairvoyance. When he first discovered this, it scared him. Seeing battle scenes which he assumed was from his home planet, seeing his mother screaming for his father in fear. Reaching her hand to his. Lauirae calling to Ziggy in fear of her son being hurt or killed.

It disturbed him to see and feel such pain and fear. He would open his eyes, breathing heavily and gasping for air. However, the more he did this, the better he became at controlling it, not letting the ghost of the situations effect him so heavily. The imaging and movies became more clear in his mind and he was able to view them more like watching a TV than actually living in them, like he had when he first discovered this gift.

He saw what his parents looked like, how similar he looked to his father, the same hair colour and build, but having his mothers eyes. He could feel the love his parents shared between them, and unknowing to Ziggy at the time, the circle on his forehead would begin to glow in those moments, as it had when he and Emily had affirmed their love to one another after he had been told who he really was.

Ziggy would also study over the controls in the space craft, seeing the foreign writings on some of the controls, wishing he understood how the craft worked. He would cautiously press buttons and turn knobs, occasionally causing little bulbs to light up or flash, scaring him immediately and pressing or turning them again to switch them off.

One morning, sat in one of the seats, thinking about his parents, wishing he had more of an insight into the Martian ways of life, rather than his mothers personal experiences, he felt drawn to a particular button on the dash. The Martian wording above the button simply read "Storage".

He sat looking at it a few moments, debating with himself whether to press it. "What harm can a button labelled storage do really?" he said to himself before leaning forward and pressing it.

As soon as it was pressed, he heard a mechanical noise behind him, twisting his body round to look at the direction the noise was coming from, watching in surprise as a small section on the floor lifted and parted before him. Dispersing some kind of steam or gas as it did, light coming from within the chamber below.

He watched eyes wide, as he slowly approached, crawling on his hands and knees, slowly looking into the hole he had revealed in the floor of the cabin.

As his face lit up from the light within the small compartment in the floor he saw what seemed to be a collection of personal belongings. What appeared to be jewellery. There was a small selection of earrings, necklaces, but what stood out to him most where two silver bracelets. Thin, bangle type bracelets. One with his mothers name, and the other with his fathers name. He carefully reached in and placed them over his left wrist.

Looking again into the small storage space he noticed something covered in a thin cloth. He gently picked it up, removing the cloth from the object.

It was a thick book. Thicker than his mothers various diaries. The wording on the front read "Scriptures of Asyps". He opened the cover and began to read.

It was like a handbook, or bible. Ziggy suspected he would get a lot of answers from this book, filling in gaps from his mothers diaries, and answering other questions he had as a result.


	13. Chapter 13

As the weeks and months followed from Ziggy's revelation by his parents, he had grown from strength to strength. There were still things he was unsure of but he had such a better understanding of himself, of his lineage, where he came from. The Scriptures of Asyps had stirred so much in him.

It was almost like a guide book of how to be a Martian, without being so. It had taught him about how his people came to be, what their purpose was, how they should live their lives with the good of Asyps, which was the equivalent of a human God like source. While the Martians worked more on logic and understanding in a more rational sense, unlike humans, it was such a relief to Ziggy to finally have an explanation to so many questions and feelings he had had throughout his life.

It had taught him about honing gifts the Martians were capable of. Such as the circle that occasionally appeared on Ziggy's forehead which was named a "Un". The closest translation to the "Un" in English was "One", all Martians had it and it would appear when an individual felt an intense sensation of true love and acceptance from another. Which explained why it had appeared that day when he spoke with his mother, and when Emily and John had dug him from the wreckage when he arrived.

Now that Ziggy was growing more comfortable with understanding himself, and learning the skills he was capable of, he was beginning to feel when it was glowing. So he had taken to wearing hats for school, as his growing feelings towards Ella-Louise he had noticed, would elicit its appearance sometimes. It was much easier to hide it, than have to explain it. Even though he hoped Ella-Louise would likely not mind who he really was, he didn't want to risk alarming her from its sudden appearance.

He had also learnt that he could conduct heat throughout his body. He had always run a little warm, so his mother had noticed early on in his life, but the book had revealed that Martians could generate enough heat within their bodies to melt the toughest of metals.

One day when explaining this to John and Emily, John had encouraged Ziggy to test this out on a broken old tractor in one of the fields one evening.

They had stood a few feet back while Ziggy breathed steadily to calm his mind, clasping his hands together tightly and concentrating on what he wanted to achieve, as he felt the heat build he parted his hands and touched a wheel arch of the wrecked tractor.

Emily and John stood staring in disbelief as Ziggy's hands melted the metal and went right through the wheel arch cover, like a knife slicing through butter. Ziggy hadn't anticipated how easy it would be, and his hands went through quicker than he thought, right through to the tire underneath, melting the rubber and causing the tire to burst with what little air was left inside. Making all of them jump back, though all unharmed.

As Ziggy stood examining his hands, they glowed for a few seconds afterwards. Once they had stopped glowing, Emily stepped towards him to check he hadn't hurt himself, cautiously reaching her hands to his incase they were still hot "I'm fine" he half smiled, worried she was a little frightened.

John and Emily knew Ziggy would never hurt them, certainly not deliberately, but John couldn't help but feel worried that Ziggy had only a book for guidance. It wasn't like having a physical mentor, and it played on his mind often.

Ziggy had also learnt that while his hands could create such destruction, they could also create such beauty. One afternoon when Emily was cleaning, she noticed her favourite plant in the house had died, it was one John had given her as a present some years before, and she had tended to it regularly, up until Ziggy had learnt who he really was, so her mind was consumed.

Ziggy saw she was visibly downhearted at the death of her favourite plant, placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort, then touching the vase the plant sat in. Again, quietening his mind and concentrating. As he did, before them both, the plant began to blossom to life again.

Emily stood in amazement, hugging her son at the beautiful moment he had shared with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Not only were things at home changing for Ziggy, but at school also. He had noticed such a change with his classmates. Ella-Louise had noticed his confidence grow from strength to strength, so much so that Ziggy was now making friends.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the attention he was getting, especially from his female class mates. It was almost as if peoples opinions of him had changed overnight, and the guys in his class were warming to him. He would get picked in sports more readily, not last anymore, and would be invited to join in games of football at lunch times and after school.

One lunch time when Ziggy and Ella-Louise were eating together, a group of three girls approached them. Carol, Sara and Rae. The popular girls from their class.

"Hey Ziggy" Carol said, smiling sweetly at him as he tucked into his packed lunch. "Hi Carol" Ziggy smiled back, matching the sweet gaze he was affectionately being given. Ella-Louise eyed them curiously.

"Are you playing football after school with Daniel today at the park?" she asked, twisting her midriff slightly, holding her cute smile at Ziggy. Sara and Rae were looking at Ziggy with the same loved up gaze as their friend.

"Maybe" Ziggy teased. "Well we were hoping you would be as we wanted to cheer you on" Carol blushed slightly. "Then maybe I'll be sure to turn up" Ziggy replied, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, tilting his head slightly as he flirted with Carol. The three girls giggled as they turned to walk away. Carol turning back after a few steps to cast a gaze at Ziggy once more. He smiled back at her in recognition.

When Ziggy returned his attention to Ella-Louise, he noticed she was looking down at her lunch as she ate with him. Ziggy noticed her annoyed expression.

"Ella-Louise?" he spoke questioning her, wondering why she seemed annoyed. "What?" she replied sharply, "Have I done something wrong?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"I dunno, you tell me" she spat almost, looking his dead in the eye. Her eyes were cold and angry. He have never seen this side of her, she had never been the jealous type and Ziggy knew from her eye contact thats what she was feeling, another gift of his species was emotion perception.

"Are….are you jealous? Because of Carol?" he asked, wanting to tread carefully because of her growing anger that he was feeling from her. "Jealous of Carol?!" she laughed, "Pft" she waved off his comment rolling her eyes. "Carol is an idiot" she hissed.

"I dunno" he said, looking in the direction Carol and her friends had walked off in "She's not _that_ bad" he tried not to smile at his comment, but Ella-Louise noticed the corners of his mouth upturn.

The sound "Ugh" escaped Ella-Louise's mouth and she grabbed her lunch and bag, stood up and walked away from Ziggy. Ziggy felt bad for how he had made Ella-Louise feel over Carol. He hadn't meant to upset Ella-Louise, far from it. She was his best friend, and he would never want to hurt Ella-Louise. She had been there for him when nobody else was and when he felt he couldn't talk to his parents about things. But there had been many changes in Ziggy over the last few months, and Ella-Louise, aside from Emily and John, was the first to notice, and she was beginning to miss the old Ziggy.

For the rest of the day, Ella-Louise kept her distance from Ziggy, and was quick to slip out of the school at the end of the day to avoid him. Ziggy had noticed her avoidance and it made him sad. Sad to think his best friend was so angry with him.

As Ziggy walked out of school he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder "Hey Zig, coming to play a bit of footie?". It was Daniel, with a big smile on his face. Ziggy was relieved to see a smiling face after what had happened with Ella-Louise at lunch. "Why not" Ziggy smiled in return, and they made their way to the park.

Once there, Daniel had picked Ziggy first to be on his team. Boosting Ziggy's confidence some what.

"How will we know who's on what team?" one of the boys on the opposite team asked. "You be shirts, and we'll be skins" said Daniel. With that, the boys on Daniel's team started to strip their tops off, much to the girls standing on the sidelines pleasure.

Ziggy carefully peeled his top off, careful not to remove his baseball cap. Once off he turned the cap so it was backwards, so he could see better. Luckily it was a fitted cap that his mother had bought him to hide his Un should it make an appearance, so there was no gap at the back of it.

Once ready, they began the game, and Ziggy was enjoying himself immensely.

At one point one of the boys on the opposite team had tripped him, causing him to fall onto Daniel, landing on Daniel so they were face to face. "Alright Zig?" smiled Daniel, "I think so" Ziggy smiled back, "Good job I broke your fall eh" Daniel smiled. Ziggy felt a warmth in his gut, and a slight stirring in his trousers. He had never experienced this with guys before, only girls. He began to feel his Un glowing under his baseball cap and quickly got up from on top of Daniel.

Ziggy blushed a little, surprised by his own reaction to falling on Daniel. For the rest of the game he would side eye Daniel when he was near, keeping an eye on him. Hoping Daniel hadn't picked up on his sudden attraction towards him, but Daniel carried on as normal. Sometimes catching Ziggy's gaze and smiling back, causing Ziggy to turn away and blush again.

After the game, they all patted each other on the back and shook hands, Daniel made a point of putting his arm round Ziggy's shoulder "You know, you should come and play on Saturday mornings at the local club. You're good" Daniel offered, "Thanks, maybe I will" Ziggy flirted back slightly as Daniel broke away to grab his bag and put his shirt back on.

Ziggy went over to his belongings and noticed Carol was standing by them. "You played really well" Carol smiled at Ziggy, "Thanks, it was fun" Ziggy replied.

Carol watched Ziggy as his sweat ridden, and exposed torso glistened in the sunshine. He reached into his bag for his bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink to quench his thirst from running around. A few drops dripping from the corners of his mouth. Carol watched them slid down his neck, onto his chest.

She reached her hand out and used a finger to catch a drop, running her finger up his chest, then placing her finger in her mouth to taste. "Mmmm" she moaned smiling. Ziggy was a little taken back by her behaviour, but noticed how sensual she looked, causing his cock to twitch suddenly. He offered his water bottle to Carol, who declined, "No I'm all good now thanks" she smirked seductively at him. He blushed slightly at her words.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. As his head poked through the hole she asked "Can I walk home with you?". "Sure" Ziggy responded, and they headed out the park in the direction of home.

They chatted aimlessly as they walked, when they reached Carol's home she pointed to her house "This is me" she smiled, "Thanks for walking me home" then gushed. "No problem" Ziggy smiled, looking around the street realising Ella-Louise's house was right across the street from Carol's.

Just as he began to turn his head back to Carol, she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the porch of her house for some privacy and pinning him back against the wall, assaulting him with a kiss. Ziggy's first kiss. As he settled into the idea of kissing Carol, closing his eyes, he felt his hands grip onto her waist and caress her. Carol moved her hands round Ziggy's neck and she gently poked her tongue out, teasing Ziggy to use his tongue to play with hers.

Ziggy instantly reciprocated, enjoying the experience. Feeling his Un glow under his cap again. Carol moved one of her hands down Ziggy's body to feel at his crotch, firmly rubbing her hand against it and gently squeezing, causing Ziggy to moan in their kiss, tilting his head further as he sunk into the moment more.

Ziggy saw his chance to finally try his luck at touching a female breast, slowly gliding his hand up Carol's side and round to her breast. Caressing it gently. He felt himself harden immediately. Carol had already teased his cock to firm up, but the feeling of her mound had an instant reaction to him.

Carol panted, pulling back from their kiss suddenly. Ziggy panting also, and craving more pushed her back so she was now pinned against the opposite wall of the porch, and he clumsily moved his hand from her breast, so he could fumble under her shirt to feel better. He pulled at the material of her bra so he could feel the skin underneath. Feeling her nipple harden at his touch. Running his thumb over the raised skin of the nipple. "Mmmm" he moaned as they kissed again.

Ziggy could feel something building within him, an intensity he had never felt before. Being 16, he had pleasured himself, and felt the build up that came with that, but this was different. He felt his temperature build with it, as did Carol. "Ziggy you're so hot" she whispered through their kiss.

Suddenly Ziggy became very aware that he was perhaps becoming too hot and forced himself off of Carol, blushing. "Whats wrong?" she asked as he stepped back. "Nothing I" he needed to think of something and quick, "I just remember I need to get home, and fast" he lied. Taking his rucksack off his shoulder and holding it over the bulge in his trousers.

Carol smiled cheekily at him as he did. Stepping towards him and placing a hand on his face gently. "I'll see you at school Monday?" she asked. "Yeah, have a good weekend" he blushed, looking down at his bag. "You too" she smiled, leaning in to peck his lips with her own, before she opened her front door and went inside.

He watched the door close, and head off home.

Unbeknownst to either Ziggy or Carol, Ella-Louise was up in her room doing her homework, she had glanced out her window while working to see Carol pull Ziggy into her porch and pounce on him. She had seen the whole thing unfold. In her frustration she swiped her school books and stationary off her desk, standing up so quickly her chair fell back as she stomped off.


	15. Chapter 15

When Monday rolled around, Ziggy waited in the usual spot where he would always meet Ella-Louise so they could walk to school together, only this morning, she didn't turn up.

Maybe she was sick and not coming in today, he walked the short distance to her house to knock on the front door. Mrs Henderson answered to explain she had already left, slightly surprised Ziggy did not know.

Ziggy's face dropped when he realised it was probably because of their conversation on Friday at lunch. He made his way to school, worrying about Ella-Louise, thinking what he might say to her to try and make up for his behaviour.

When he arrived for morning registration, Ella-Lousie was sat on the opposite side of the classroom from where they usually sat together, he walked over to her to begin his apology.

"Ella-Louise, I missed you this morning walking to school" he informed her, she sat gazing out the window, not turning to look at him. "Oh well" she replied simply. "Ella-Louise I'm really…" he started but was interrupted by Carol sliding her hand up his back to rest on his shoulder, "Hey Ziggy, did you have a good weekend?" said Carol, lightly kissing his cheek.

Ella-Louise turned when she heard Carols voice to see her kiss Ziggy's cheek, her own cheeks flushing a little red in anger and Ziggy watched as he saw the anger build in her eyes. "Yeah I guess" said Ziggy, still looking at Ella-Louise, wishing Carol hadn't come along when she did.

Carol turned to Ella-Louise, "Did you have a good weekend Ella?" she asked smirking, using the fingers from her hand rested on Ziggy's shoulder to twirl his hair suggestively. "I've had better" Ella-Louise almost growled back, squinting slightly at Carol. "Shame" Carol replied, then turning to Ziggy, "You can come sit with me Ziggy" she offered grabbing onto his hand and dragging him to where she usually sat.

As Ziggy was dragged away, he kept his eyes on Ella-Louise who returned to looking out the window. As much as he had enjoyed his kiss and grope with Carol, Ella-Louise was who he pictured when he was kissing Carol, who he really wanted to be with.

Ziggy sat down next to Carol who proceeded to tell Ziggy all about her weekend and what she got up to, though Ziggy wasn't listening and kept his eyes on Ella-Louise. Wondering how he could get himself out of this mess he had created.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days, weeks and months went on, the distance between Ziggy and Ella-Louise grew. Carol had commandeered Ziggy all for herself. He was now classed as one of the "popular" kids at school, much to his disgrace. He often tried to make things up with Ella-Louise, but failed. She saw him as a sell out to the popular kids, and he longed for their friendship back to what it was.

While even Ziggy had to admit, he enjoyed making out with Carol, she wasn't what he wanted. He longed for Ella-Louise, wanting to hold her and kiss her. Make out with her and press his body against hers. He had lost his virginity to Carol, the whole time wishing it was Ella-Louise.

The fact it wasn't with Ella-Louise wasn't the biggest problem, the biggest problem was that when Ziggy fucked, it made him what he truly was. It released something within him that not even the books could fully explain. It over powered him, taking over all his senses, making his whole body run hot, almost to the point he couldn't control it, though he managed. It made his whole body and sense of being move in a way like nothing he could ever describe.

It was almost like his sex was a being of its own, his sex opened up a new being from him, almost like he was being possessed, but wasn't. He felt the whole earth and its living state within him, in that moment of climax, and the force of it was part of him as he was of it.

It got so much that Carol began to crave him, which Ziggy didn't like, because Carol wasn't what or who he truly wanted.

It was approaching the end of the school year when he would be sitting his final exams before moving on, he was skipping college because he was seen as one of those "genius" students and was heading straight for University.

One Saturday morning after football practice, something Daniel had encouraged him to do, the team was in the changing room showering and getting changed. While the rest of the team was finishing up and leaving, Daniel and Ziggy had helped collect the footballs and put the equipment away, meaning they were soon left on their own to get changed and leave.

Ziggy had stripped down, with a towel wrapped round his waist, sat on a bench holding his head in his hands. He had been distracted from practice, thinking about Ella-Louise constantly, and how he might shake Carol off his back. Daniel noticed he hadn't played as well this practice and saw his depressive state as he sat on the bench.

Daniel had stripped down also, towel round his waist, placing things in his locker, eyeing Ziggy. He approached Ziggy and playfully slapped a hand on his shoulder "What's up mate?" he asked. Ziggy lifted his head "Uuugghh Carol" he gruffly responded.

Daniel laughed slightly, "Yeah I dunno what you see in her mate. She's a bit much". "Ziggy rolled his eyes, "You're telling me" Ziggy replied. "Well if you ever need anybody, you know, to talk to….and stuff, you know where I am" Daniel smiled down at Ziggy. Ziggy smiled back in thanks as Daniel turned and head over to one of the shower stalls. Removing his towel and entering one of the stalls, hanging it over the door as he shut the stall door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ziggy watched Daniel's every movement, what did he mean by "stuff" Ziggy pondered. Suddenly, Ziggy's mind quickly wondered to his relationship with Daniel, how flirty Daniel was with Ziggy, and how Daniel always seemed to reciprocate from Ziggy's flirtatious jokes and such.

He sat watching the stall Daniel had entered, noticing Daniel hadn't shut the door fully behind him.

Ziggy stood up, balled his fists tightly and walked toward the stall. Disregarding his towel onto the nearby sink and quickly pushing the stall door open enough so he could slink in behind Daniel.

Daniel was facing the wall washing himself, and Ziggy paused for a few seconds to decide in his head how to do this.

Before he knew it, Ziggy roughly, though not too much so, pushed into Daniel, pushing him against the shower wall, pinning him, startling Daniel. "Ziggy, wha….No…..I'm….." he tried to protest.

"Sssshhhh" Ziggy said soothingly against Daniel's ear before connecting his lips to Daniels neck. Daniel's breathing began to heavy as Ziggy's hands began to roam up Daniel's sides, before moving to his well toned pecks and abs. They felt amazing with the hot water raining down.

Daniel felt Ziggy's erection begin to poke at his rear, it made him feel uneasy but at the same time, made him want more. He gently pressed his buttock back against Ziggy's hard cock as he became more turned on.

"Do you want it?" Ziggy asked in a hushed tone against Daniel's ear, Daniel stayed silent, but his breathing sped up and to a panting rhythm. Ziggy moved his hands so they fell to Daniel's thighs, mixing with the water, water falling into his eyes from the shower, Ziggy rubbing his hands up and down, stroking, teasing. Moving to the inside of Daniel's thighs and grazing with his nails, all the time planting gentle kisses upon Daniels shoulders.

Daniel's head fell down so he could watch Ziggy's hands.

"I said…do you want it?" Ziggy asked again as he took his left hand and wrapped his long fingers round Daniel's fully erect cock. Daniel had never been with a man and while he saw himself as straight, a big part of him right now wanted Ziggy. Daniel gasped at Ziggy's grip as Ziggy began to pump as Daniel's cock, slow in speed.

"I won't ask you again" Ziggy hummed in Daniel's ear, Daniel now looking to the wall in front of him, wanting to deny his attraction to Ziggy, and deny his feelings in this moment, but he couldn't. He wanted Ziggy, more than any girl he had wanted before.

"Do it" Daniel grunted lowly, bearing his teeth to the wall.

Ziggy raised his right had round to his mouth and spat onto his fingers. Moving his hand between Daniel's buttocks and pushing a finger at his entrance gently.

Daniel's breath became louder as he braced himself, Ziggy continued to slowly pump his left hand on Daniel's cock and could feel Daniel was denying him easy access with his finger. "This will go much easier for both of us if you relax" Ziggy advised Daniel. Ziggy didn't know how he knew, he just did. Daniel nodded and took a deep breath, as he exhaled Ziggy felt Daniel relax against his finger, so gently pushed in.

Daniel gasped and winced, tensing up immediately, but Ziggy kept going, gently and slowly pushing in and out of Daniel's rear. After a couple of minutes, Ziggy felt Daniel relax into it more, so slipped a second finger in. "Uuuuhhh" Daniel cried in pain pleasure as he gently began to rock his rear back and forth in circular motions onto Ziggy's fingers.

"Yes" Ziggy hissed, going back to kissing Daniel's shoulders and biting at the skin gently. "That's it" Ziggy encouraged. Eliciting low moans from Daniel.

Ziggy began to speed up his movements, slowly and gradually becoming a little rougher with Daniel.

When Ziggy sensed Daniel was ready to take him, he withdrew his fingers and instructed Daniel to place his hands on the wall in front of him. The hot shower still raining down on both of them. Daniel thought the hot water might help make the situation easier, though in reality it didn't.

Daniel prepared himself for the next step, hearing Ziggy spit again, this time onto the palm of his hand. Ziggy rubbed his saliva over his cock and placed it at Daniel's entrance, pausing.

Daniel sensed Ziggy's trepidation, looking back over his shoulder at Ziggy, "I'm ready" Daniel encouraged.

With that, Ziggy smiled an almost evil grin, and pushed his cock into Daniel, Daniel called out in pain, like it winded him, leaning more against the wall, tears forming in his eyes as Ziggy thrust in and out of Daniel as gently as he could. Daniel winced and cried with each of Ziggy's movement so Ziggy slowed down, almost to a stop.

They both panted heavily, Ziggy felt he was already close, having never experienced this before, it wasn't going to be difficult to reach his end goal.

Daniel breathed heavily, trying to compose himself, he knew Ziggy was being as gentle as possible, but it still hurt him as well as causing him immense pleasure, it was such a strange experience for him. He wanted to be over, but at the same time continue.

Ziggy felt Daniel begin to relax around his cock so began to speed up his movements again, using his left hand to pump with equal intensity at Daniel's cock, and his right hand to massage Daniel's shoulder. Daniel quickly noticed the more he relaxed, the more pleasurable it was for him.

Ziggy's movements continued to speed up, trying to hold himself back from releasing inside Daniel too quickly, kissing at Daniel's back, he soon noticed Daniel begin to moan and grunt in pleasure. "Faster" Daniel begged. Ziggy, not sure whether he meant his hand moments or his cock, sped both up equally.

"Oh god you're so tight" Ziggy cried before biting his bottom lip, Daniel spread his legs further apart slightly so Ziggy could penetrate deeper within him. "Oooooh yes" Daniel cried, thrusting himself back onto Ziggy to match his movements.

They began to move more roughly against one another, continuing to speed up, their grunts and pants of pleasure becoming more frequent.

"Ooooohhh I'm gonna" Daniel warned just before he came in Ziggy's grip around his cock. Ziggy continued to stroke at Daniel as he rode out his orgasm, Daniel hung his head as his body became limp, almost falling to the floor of the shower, Ziggy had to wrap his arms around him to prevent him from doing so.

When Daniel had regained some composure, he instructed Ziggy to keep going. Daniel firmed his arms and legs to keep him upright, as Ziggy began to thrust in and out of Daniel. Within minutes Daniel was hard again, and moaning under Ziggy's control.

Ziggy's thrusts became more vigorous, and he held onto Daniel's hips so he could pump his cock in and out of Daniel's arse. Ziggy looked down so he could watch the action of his cock appearing then disappearing into Daniel's rear, causing him to bite onto his bottom lip and moan.

"Oh Ziggy" Daniel cried, interrupting Ziggy's trail of thought at the sight before him. "You want it don't you?" Ziggy asked, "Yes" Daniel whispered, "Tell me you want it Daniel" Ziggy instructed, "I want it, I want you Ziggy" Daniel replied.

"Uuuh give it to me" Daniel cried, scraping his finger nails against the tiled wall in front of him. That was all Ziggy needed to hear as he felt his ball's tighten then release into Daniel. Falling against Daniel's back as he rode out his own orgasm panting.

After a moment, Ziggy slid out of Daniel, turning to look at Ziggy over his shoulder and smiling coyly before exiting the shower. Ziggy stayed to wash himself.

When Ziggy finished in the shower and went into the changing rooms, Daniel was gone already. Ziggy sighed, wrapping his towel around his waist and moving to his locker to get his belongings.


	18. Chapter 18

Ziggy had got himself into the London Royal College of Music studying a Bachelors Degree in Music. This time, starting in a new city and a new school he found it easy to make friends, people seemed to flock around him, guys wanted to hang out with him, girls, and some guys, wanted to fuck him, so Ziggy would oblige when offered. Sex was important to Ziggy, like a vampire feeding on blood, he fed off sex. Though being at university, and younger than everyone else could be seen as a turn off, it really wasn't so for Ziggy, he fit right in and nobody seemed to care about his age.

He would go home when the semesters ended, home to Emily and John who would always welcome him with loving arms, more so his mother. He enjoyed being away from home, though did miss his family and friends often.

John had accepted that Ziggy wouldn't be a farmer like him, he was much too special and both his parents saw Ziggy was destined for great things, his music would be an outlet that would channel that gift of his. His passion.

Due to Ziggy's lack of interest in the farm, John and Emily had to think ahead on what they would do to keep it going as they approached old age. So they had offered the opportunity to one of Ziggy's friends, unbeknownst to them that Ziggy knew who he was.

"You'll get to meet the new farm hand tomorrow Ziggy" Emily beamed proudly at her son the night Ziggy came home for Christmas break. "Mmm good" Ziggy smiled as he ate the pie and mash Emily had prepared for their dinner that evening.

"Whats he like?" asked Ziggy, "He's a good hard worker and a quick learner. Good for muscle" replied John. "You don't mind do you Ziggy?" asked Emily, "Of course not" Ziggy smiled, placing a hand over Emily's in comfort.

It had been agreed that while Ziggy wasn't working on the farm himself, he would oversee some of the more business side of things eventually. So whoever ended up maintaining the farm, would do so on his behalf, so Ziggy would still gain from his parents after they were gone.

The next morning Ziggy slowly opened his eyes as he heard chatting downstairs, he couldn't quite make out what was said as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He turned in his bed, pulling the covers over his head to keep warm. The house was cold in the winter months, no central heating, only the fireplace in the living room to keep the house warm.

As he came round more he grudgingly relented, throwing the covers back a little annoyed and grabbing his trousers and a jumper, pulling them on himself before making his way downstairs.

He yawned scratching his head as he entered the kitchen, warm from his mothers cooking. "Morning son" said John tucking into breakfast. His mother greeted him and kissed his temple and leaned over the kitchen table to grab a piece of bacon and stuff it into his mouth. "Morning" he mumbled chewing on his food.

"Dan's in the barn if you wanted to go introduce yourself" John said through a mouthful of food. "Wow, he's started early" Ziggy commented, "He always does, he's a good lad" Emily praised. Ziggy smiled, grabbing another piece of bacon to which his mother slapped his wrist "If you're going to eat then sit" she scolded him, "I'm not hungry, just wanted a couple of bites" Ziggy smirked chewing on the other piece of bacon.

Ziggy made his way to the back door, slipping into some wellies as he slipped out and made his way over to the barn where he could hear slight noises, obviously where this Dan person was.

He knocked on the open door "Helloooo" he called as he stepped inside carefully looking around. "Dan?" he called again, "Ziggy?" came a familiar voice.

Ziggy focused his eyes in the dimly lit barn and saw a familiar face with the voice. He approached slowly realising almost immediately who it was "Daniel!" Ziggy smiled, Daniel smiled back equally surprised to see him.

"Wow! When my folks told me they'd hired someone called Dan I wasn't expecting you!" Ziggy laughed, Dan was sorting through some bits but stopped to look at Ziggy, "It's been a while" Daniel smiled coyly, "It certainly has" Ziggy eyed Daniel up and down, they hadn't seen each other in almost a year. Daniel had grown somewhat since he last saw him. Was more muscly than Ziggy remembered him to be.

"Did you know?" Ziggy asked, "That they were your parents?" Daniel asked, "Yes I did" he concluded. Ziggy smiled, it was a pleasant surprise.

"So how ya been?" Ziggy asked leaning against a pillar, folding his arms, never taking his eyes of Daniel, "Busy, your dad keeps me on my toes" Daniel smiled. "Yeah he's a bit of a slave driver" Ziggy rolled his eyes, "No I like it, I'd rather be busy than twiddling my thumbs" Daniel retorted, causing Ziggy to laugh shortly.

Daniel turned back to what he was doing as they spoke, catching up on Ziggy's University life in London, which sounded exciting to Daniel. Talking about all the girls he'd been with and avoiding the obvious issue. About how the last time they had seen each other was in the boys changing rooms after football practice. A lot had happened since then, Ziggy dropped out due to going to Uni and it felt a lot had been left unsaid.

As Daniel listened, he snagged his finger on a sharp tool he was retrieving and hissed in pain, pulling his hand back to look at his injury. Ziggy looked on concerned, stepping closer to Daniel "You alright?" Ziggy asked, "Yeah just cut myself" Daniel said as he watched the blood drip from his finger.

"Here, let me take a look" Ziggy offered grabbing Daniels hand and pulling it so he could get a better look "No Zig it's alright" Daniel protested a little but Ziggy already had his hand in a grip. "Don't be silly" Ziggy smiled examining his finger. There wasn't a lot of blood, but enough to be dripping down his finger.

Ziggy, without moving his head, looked into Daniel's eyes and moved Daniel's finger to his mouth, closing his lips around it suggestively, never taking his eyes away from him and smiling slightly as he sucked and used his tongue to massage up and down along Daniel's finger.

The feeling sent a shiver down Daniel's spine and Ziggy noticed Daniel's eyes roll back into his head and his breathing begin to get a little heavy. Ziggy continued his ministrations on Daniel's finger as his head fell back slightly, still holding eye contact with Ziggy, parting his lips slightly to pant at the sight and feel of Ziggy's hot tongue on him.

Daniel suddenly pulled his finger away from Ziggy's mouth and blushed "Zig…Ziggy I'm sorry, I'm not like that" he murmured. Ziggy raised an eyebrow, inclining his head to look at Daniel's bulging erection under his trousers "Are you sure?" he smirked seductively. Daniel flushed a deeper shade of red and turned away slightly from Ziggy, feeling embarrassed.

"Your parents have been good to me, and I like working for them" Daniel stated, Ziggy sighed deeply feeling guilt creep in "I'm sorry Daniel, I just haven't seen you in a while and I thought we had a good time when we last saw each other" Ziggy said placing a hand to his neck and looking to the floor.

Daniel didn't want Ziggy to feel rejected, he liked Ziggy, maybe a little too much, but he still saw himself as straight.

"I did, it's just" Daniel paused trying to choose his words carefully, "This job means a lot to me y'know?", Ziggy understood. "Ok Daniel" he said turning away "Just know my _door_ is always open" looking over his shoulder as he walked away.

Daniel knew exactly what he meant and bit his bottom lip as he watched Ziggy leave, his eyes on Ziggy's rear which he knew was moving side to side slightly exaggerated, but not too much so, as an invitation. Daniel sighed loudly after Ziggy stepped out of the barn door. Looking at his finger and furrowing his brow. There wasn't a mark from the cut. "That's weird" Daniel commented to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

When Christmas morning arrived, Ziggy awoke early, just like an excited child, he showered and dressed himself and ran downstairs to meet his parents who were snuggling in front of the fire in their dressing gown "Excited much Ziggy?" Emily smiled. Ziggy approached both his parents and kissed them both on the forehead "Merry Christmas Mum, Merry Christmas Dad" he beamed.

Making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of bucks fizz, a tradition they had always had that Ziggy loved, getting the alcohol in early. As he turned around, sipping his glass, John entered the kitchen putting his coat on. "What are you doing?" Ziggy asked, "Dan should be arriving any minute, I was going to give him a hand sorting the stock" John replied.

Ziggy approached his father and placed his hands on his shoulder "Dad, you work 365 days of the years. I'm home, I'll sort Dan, you go spend some time with mum" Ziggy smiled. While John was happy to work and didn't mind at all, he appreciated the offer to spend some time alone with his wife on Christmas day. "Besides, I'm dressed" Ziggy smiled.

John went back to the warm comfort of the living room fire and returned to cuddling up to his wife, and Ziggy made his way to the barn to prepare the tractor and animal feed.

As Ziggy was loading bales of hay onto the tractors little trailer Daniel entered the barn. "Oh, morning Ziggy" he smiled, "Merry Christmas Daniel" Ziggy said excitedly, Daniel cleared his through "Yes Merry Christmas" making his way towards the tractor to help Ziggy finish loading.

They set off round the fields depositing animal feed and bales of hay for the live stock. Daniel drove the tractor and Ziggy entertained Daniel with Christmas songs. Daniel found Ziggy's excited demeanour slightly annoying but knew what Ziggy could be like so tried to ignore him a little.

As they were making their way back to the barn to finish up for the day Ziggy elbowed Daniel in his side "Don't be such a sour puss. Its Christmas!" Ziggy said with the biggest smile on his face. "I'm not sour, just cold and tired to be up so early" grumbled Daniel as he steered the tractor into the barn. Ziggy looked at Daniel side on with a smirk.

Once they unhitched the trailer and put equipment away in the barn, Ziggy leaned against the trailer watching Daniel finish up. "My parents wanted me to give you this" Ziggy smiled. He couldn't wipe the smile off, he was so excited, even though he didn't know what was in the envelope.

"Oh they didn't need to give me anything" Daniel said humbly, "I guess it's just a way of thanks for your hard work" Ziggy advised. As Daniel reached to take the envelope Ziggy held it fast so Daniel had to look Ziggy in the eye before he would let it go. Daniel gave Ziggy an annoyed stare.

"I have something for you too" Ziggy chirped as he sank the envelope into his jacket pocket. Daniel eyed Ziggy suspiciously before Ziggy went over to a ladder that would take them up to the upper floor of the barn where all the hay and straw was stored. Ziggy went up a few steps, then looked back at Daniel who watched him, not sure if he wanted to follow.

"Well? Are you coming?" Ziggy smiled back at him, Daniel thought for a moment, wondering what Ziggy was up to. His curiosity got the better of him and he sighed as he made his way over to the ladder and followed Ziggy up.

When Daniel stood to his feet on the upper floor he looked around. Nothing but animal bedding. "So? What is it?" Daniel asked. Ziggy grabbed Daniel's hands and dragged him further to a heap of straw bales and urged him to sit. Daniel did so watching Ziggy's every move as Ziggy turned and walked over to another stack of bales, reaching behind one and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels before returning to sit beside Daniel.

"Whiskey?" Daniel laughed, "Well you said you were cold, this will warm you up" smiled Ziggy cheekily. Ziggy opened the bottle and took a big swig of the sour liquid, enjoying the taste, before handing it to Daniel who smiled at Ziggy and obliged happily.

Ziggy asked Daniel of his plans for Christmas, who was spending time with family with many family traditions, much the same as Ziggy's. They reminisced about their schools days, taking turns to take sips at the whiskey bottle.

"You didn't really like Carol did you?" Daniel asked, "God no" Ziggy laughed in response. "I thought I did, but she was terribly annoying, and made me feel like her pet. But you know…" Ziggy began, "You know what?" asked Daniel, "Well, she was…..willing" Ziggy raised his eyebrows. Daniel laughed, "Yes, I hear she was very willing with a few guys".

"Did you ever?" Ziggy asked, Daniel blushed a little and looked playfully at Ziggy side on. "I KNEW IT!" Laughed Ziggy. Daniel laughed with him, "I was at this party a few months after you left for Uni and was drunk, she threw herself at me. I never would have sober" Daniel admitted smiling. Ziggy laughed. "Did she ever….make that…um…noise with you?" Ziggy asked feeling slightly embarrassed. "What the grunting?" smiled Daniel. "YEAH!" Ziggy confirmed. They both doubled over in fits of laughter.

As they composed themselves again, Ziggy handed the bottle to Daniel to swig on again. Daniel laughed at he bought the bottle to his lips, and took a sip. Ziggy noticed a drip of whiskey fall from the corner of Daniel's mouth and Ziggy saw his chance.

Ziggy leaned in and licked at the drops that had fallen down Daniel's skin from his lips down his chin and neck. Pulling back slightly, worried how Daniel might react.

"Ziggy" Daniel said in a slightly annoyed tone eyeing him with a smirk. Ziggy's eyes grew big, like a puppy dogs, "I'm sorry Daniel, I hate to see anything go to waste" he said looking a little ashamed of his actions.

Daniel offered the bottle to Ziggy, and when Ziggy took it, Daniel grabbed Ziggy's wrist and pulling Ziggy towards him, captured Ziggy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ziggy was a little surprised a Daniel's reaction, but not too much so, he had wanted to seduce Daniel since he saw him again. Ziggy put the bottle down and beside him and reached both hands up to Daniel's face. Ziggy moaned as Daniel's tongue poked out slightly and touched his own.

Daniel began to undo his belt and Ziggy did the same. Daniel began to stand up as Ziggy lowered his trousers, Ziggy looked at Daniel a little funny, "This time we'll do it my way" Daniel hissed. "Huh?" Ziggy said puzzled as he watched Daniel pull a single bale down from the stack he had been sat leaning against and placing it in front of them.

He pulled Ziggy close to continued kissing him. Ziggy was still unsure what Daniel was getting at. Daniel spun Ziggy around and begin to kiss behind Ziggy's ear and then his neck, eliciting pleasurable moans from Ziggy as Daniel reached down to Ziggy's exposed cock and began to pump. "Oh Daniel" Ziggy cried.

"My way" Daniel hissed again and push Ziggy so he fell over the bale, his arse exposed to Daniel. As Ziggy realised what had happened he began to protest "Wha…Daniel…no….not..". But Daniel covered his body over Ziggy's preventing him for escaping from beneath him.

Ziggy didn't like to be dominated, it happened occasionally but it wasn't something he generally enjoyed, unless the guy doing it was really good. Which he didn't believe Daniel would be. He wiggled to try and get out from Daniel's weight over him, but Daniel was pretty strong.

In truth, Ziggy could have easily got Daniel off, but was actually enjoying how rough he was being treated, and his curiosity was telling him to let Daniel do as he pleased, so Ziggy would keep up the act of disapproving to being topped.

"No Daniel, please…I don't" Ziggy protested, wiggling to get free feebly, before he felt a hard slap on his buttock, making him paused suddenly.

Daniel leaned over to whisper in Ziggy's ear "Don't tell me you don't want this Ziggy" Daniel teased, nibbling on his ear lobe. Ziggy began to wriggle again "No…I…Daniel please…" another slap, harder than the last, making Ziggy pause again "This time you're my slut" Daniel whispered. Quickly spreading the pre cum he had already expelled to lubricate his cock before nuzzling it at Ziggy's entrance.

"Daniel….no…I can't…no…" Ziggy protested more, then felt Daniel enter him. "Uuuuggghhhh Dan….no…" Ziggy continued, as Daniel slowly and smoothly thrust in and out of Ziggy, using his body weight to pin Ziggy in place. "Daniel….ummmmm….aaaahhhh…..yes".

Ziggy was beginning to submit to the pleasure Daniel was giving him. Once Daniel knew Ziggy was submitting he lifted his weight off of Ziggy so he could hold Ziggy's hips in place while he thrusted slow.

"Uuuhhh Daniel, yes" Ziggy purred as a grin spread across his face, unbeknownst to Daniel. With Ziggy's moans and encouragement Daniel began to speed up his thrusting causing them to both cry out in pleasure.

Daniel looked down at Ziggy's body folded over the bale and pulled his hand back to quickly smack Ziggy's rear once more "Ah yes, oh yes Daniel" Ziggy growled in pleasure, realising he was matching his movements of Daniel's thrusting and pushing himself back onto Daniel's cock with equalled enthusiasm.

Daniel's breathing became harder and fasting, panting as his cock emptied inside Ziggy with satisfying moans. "Oh god Ziggy" Daniel whispered as he finished. Slipping out exhausted, and sitting against some bales as he got his breath back and did his trousers up. Ziggy climbed off the bale he had laid across and sat against it, placing his hand round his cock to start pumping.

Daniel watched as Ziggy's face began to contort with sounds escaping that was arousing Daniel's interest again. Ziggy knew he was being watched and it urged him on more.

As Ziggy pumped at his own cock, Daniel felt guilty he hadn't helped Ziggy along, so when Ziggy threw his head back, signalling he was nearing his climax, Daniel edged towards Ziggy, ducking his head down, batting Ziggy's hand out the way and put Ziggy's cock in his mouth and started bobbing.

"Oooooooh, yes, keep doing that" Ziggy encouraged. He felt Daniel's hot tongue twirl around his cock while still in his mouth and seconds later Ziggy exploded his release in Daniel's hot mouth, who drank from Ziggy willingly.

Once finished, Daniel sat back and Ziggy watched him through hooded eyes, getting his breath back before doing his own trousers back up.

Daniel reached for the whiskey bottle and took a large swig, then passed it to Ziggy, as Ziggy took the bottle this time Daniel resisted to let go. Ziggy looked at him with a smile "Merry Christmas Ziggy" he almost whispered. Ziggy took the bottle "Merry Christmas Daniel" and took a sip.


	20. Chapter 20

After Christmas, Ziggy was finding himself becoming increasingly frustrated. Daniel was working well for his parents still, nothing had changed and they found themselves occasionally returning to the upper part of the barn to continue their fling. It was more like a mutual agreement for both of them to release their sexual urges, which controlled Ziggy much more than Daniel.

After another session between them one afternoon in the barn Ziggy sat exhausted as he watched Daniel clothe himself, his mind wondering. Daniel noticed the expression on Ziggy's face "What's wrong?" he asked, "Oh nothing, just thinking" replied Ziggy. "About what?" Daniel said as he sat next to Ziggy, tying his shoe laces.

"Do you ever see Ella-Louise?" Ziggy asked, feeling a little nervous. "No, you've got more of a chance of seeing her than I do" Daniel quipped. Ziggy looked at Daniel confused. "She moved to London to go to college to study to be a nurse" Daniel informed him. Ziggy's eyes widened, he had no idea.

"I always thought you two would end up together" Daniel smiled, Ziggy kept quiet. He still felt regret over how their friendship had dissolved. He thought of Ella-Louise often and silently agreed and wished Daniel's statement was true.

"I think I fucked it up good and proper" Ziggy said solemnly. "Why don't you get in touch with her?" asked Daniel, "It's not that simple" said Ziggy, a hint of annoyance in his tone as he stood up and made his way to the ladder to leave quickly. "Ziggy, I…." Daniel called after him, but stopped when he realised he must have said something wrong.

Ziggy made his way into the house and up to his room to finish his papers that he had been writing over the Christmas break, struggling through them as his thoughts were consumed with thinking about Ella-Louise. Could he try and track her down in London? Would she forgive his behaviour? It pained him to think of her and how angry she was with him.

Once back in London, Ziggy settled quickly back into the University life, living on campus and going back to his usual ways, work hard and playing harder. He had managed to find a few open mic nights at pubs not far from campus that he would play guitar and sing. It caused quite a stir as people seemed to flock to his minor appearances.

A couple of the pub owners who host the open mic nights noticed how popular he seemed to be with the punters, so he was offered opportunities to have his own little gigs. When his education would permit him to, he would always agree.

One night he was playing a set list with a couple of friends who he had managed to persuade to back him up with drums and bass, the crowd were thoroughly enjoying themselves, dancing and swaying to the music he played, some covers, some originals. He really knew how to work the crowd and the cheers and encouragement from the crowd really spurred him on.

As he played, a man in a dark suit approached the barman of the pub, "Hey, can you tell me who this band is?" he said pointing towards Ziggy, "Yeah, Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars" replied the barman. "Are they signed?" asked the dark stranger, "I have no idea mate, you'd need to speak with Ziggy" he confirmed. The man nodded curiously as he continued to watch the band play and the reactions he elicited from his adoring crowd.

"Thank you everybody, you've been a thrill to play for and we hope to see you next time. For those of you who've never seen or heard us before, my name is Ziggy and these guys are my Spiders from Mars" Ziggy smirked, covered in sweat. His words were met with a ruckus roar of cheers as he stepped off the small stage.

Ziggy grabbed a towel to clear the sweat from his face, and laughed and joked with his band mates as they approached the bar for their complimentary free drinks.

They perched on some bar stools, sipping their well deserved beverages.

"Excuse me?" came a gruff voice from beside Ziggy who turned to face where the voice had come from "Ziggy right?" he asked when Ziggy faced him, extending his hand for a shake. "Yeah that's right" Ziggy confirmed.

"My names Ken, I liked your stuff tonight" Ken smiled, almost smugly. "Thanks Ken" Ziggy took another sip of his drink finishing it off. "Can I get you another?" Ken asked pointing to Ziggy's drink. "Sure" Ziggy smiled. Ken asked the barman for another drink for Ziggy

"So some of the stuff you did was your own?" asked Ken, "Yeah, I would prefer to do all my stuff but people like to hear what they know" said Ziggy. "Oh I don't know, they seemed to really enjoy your own songs" smiled Ken. "I try to pick the more catchier songs so they'll stick in peoples minds" Ziggy confirmed.

"Well I'd be interested in hearing more of your own compositions" Ken said as he handed Ziggy a business card. It read "Ken Pitt, Music Management Ltd" Ziggy's eyes widened as he read the card realising this guy might be of interest to him.

"I'd like to meet with you and talk about what it is you want. Do you have some recordings of your original work that you could bring with you?" asked Ken, checking the time on his watch. "Yeah I do" Ziggy confirmed, "Well why don't you come meet me for a talk tomorrow morning, say 10am, and bring your recordings" Ken offered. "Alright, I will" beamed Ziggy who extended his hand, realising Ken was wanting to leave. They shook hands "My address is on the card" said Ken as he bid farewell.

Over the course of a few months, Ziggy had released an album, he had quit college to be signed under Ken and he had found himself a lead guitarist by the name of Mick Ronson, whom with he had amazing onstage chemistry with.

There was a media circus around Ziggy, his controversial look and music created a buzz in the world of music and he was plastered on every music magazine and newspaper across the country, as well as making television appearances and playing to sold out crowds across the country too.

He was well sort after, everybody wanted a piece of him, and Ziggy was happy to oblige to offers he received. Men, women, he wasn't fussy. It fed him in a way no one could ever know or understand. He reaped the benefits that fame bought, he really lived the life of a rock star, sex, drugs and rock and roll.

One thing Ziggy found relief from was his Un. As he applied his makeup for his performances he would allow it to so. He had pretty good control over it now and could make it appear when he wanted it to, which didn't seem too out there for when he was on stage.

Little did his fans know that it the perception he gave people about being an alien from Mars, was much more closer to the truth. It made him feel like he didn't have to pretend so much who he really was.

His parents were worried however, that maybe it was all a little too much, and eventually someone might find out and blow the cover story wide open, but Ziggy ignored their warnings, simply brushing them off as it all being "a part of showbiz illusion". However, he did promise his parents he would try to tread more carefully to protect not only himself, but his parents also.


	21. Chapter 21

"You coming?" Mick called over to Ziggy who was finishing up getting changed one night after a buzzing gig. "Coming where?" Ziggy asked looking at Mick through the mirror as he removed his makeup. "The lads and I are going to a club in Tottenham Court Road, apparently it's ladies night" Mick smirked enthusiastically.

"It is now?" Ziggy said turning to face him, Mick had peeked Ziggy's interest.

"Thought that might interest you" Mick laughed. "How we getting there?" asked Ziggy, "Got a driver waiting out the back of course" Mick confirmed.

Once ready, they made their way out the back of the venue. There were screaming fans everywhere as the four lads piled into the back of a limo and head off towards their destination.

"Man this is gonna be great!" Woody smiled excitedly. "Now now" laughed Trevor, "Remember what happened last time". The last time they had all gone to a club, Woody had managed to get himself completely drunk, collapsing on the dance floor and having to be taken to hospital to have his stomach pumped. It didn't end up being a fun night for any of them.

"Don't worry I'll behave" Woody promised. "You better. I'm not going with you to hospital if you don't" Mick warned Woody, who looked a little embarrassed.

When they arrived at the front of the club they stepped out the limo. "G-A-Y!" Ziggy cringed, "Really?". "Yeah!" Mick confirmed. "Why are we going into a club called 'Gay' on a ladies night Mick?" Ziggy asked, feeling slightly annoyed "They won't want anything to do with us". "It's just a name Ziggy, and anyways, what you belly aching for? You're androgynous!" Trevor pointed out.

Ziggy shrugged and approached the entrance. The cue of people outside the club recognised the guys as they got to the bouncer, causing some screams and hands to reach out to them. They signed a few autographs before the bouncer waved them in.

When they got inside, the place was heaving with mostly women, a few guys on podiums dressed in tight leather shorts with feathered angel wings, covered in body glitter and makeup. Some women were fawning over the male dancers, but most were making out and dancing with one another.

The guys looked at one another, none of them totally disappointed, then head for the bar to order drinks. Some heads turning in their directions as they walked through the mass of people. "Oh my god its Ziggy!" "Did you see who that was?" were just some of the things they heard as they walked through.

They ordered their drinks and stood at the bar, attracting attention from people around them. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said Trevor, "Nonsense" said Ziggy, sipping his cocktail and using his eyes to flirt with a girl who was eyeing him.

As they chatted, a guy came up to them from the other side of the bar "ZIGGY?" he called above the music, Ziggy turned round. "WOULD YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE A LITTLE BIT OF SPACE TO HANG OUT? WE CAN PUT YOU IN THE VIP SECTION" he called over the bar to him, pointing to the area he was talking about. "Sure!" Ziggy smiled and the guy behind the bar led them over. It as roped off and had two body guards to stop non VIP's getting through. "Make sure Mr Stardust and his friends are looked after" the man said to the body guards, who nodded in understanding.

They had a semi circular booth to sit with a table for drinks. Moment's later another guy approached their table. "Hello Sir's, my name is Thomas, I'll be your delegated assistant for this evening, so anything you need or want, please just ask" he explained as he set two ice buckets with champagne bottles onto their table and proceeded to open one and pour them each a glass.

"The perks of being famous" Woody quipped as he took a sip of the delicious Champagne.

"Thomas?" Ziggy called, "Yes Sir?", "How do I get me one of those?" Ziggy asked pointing to one of the angelic dancers on the podium, with a cheeky grin. Thomas smiled and saw the dancer he was pointing to, then turned back to Ziggy, "Not a problem Sir, I'll sort it for you immediately" he smiled.

Mick, Trevor and Woody were looking at the girls who were watching them in the VIP section, deciding who they wanted for the night. Mick approached one of the body guards and tapped him on the shoulder "Is it alright if we bring some company in?" he smirked. The body guard smiled and nodded. Mick reached his hands out to three girls who were watching Mick carefully "Come on girls" he invited as the body guard pulled the rope aside. The girls squealed with excitement as they were let through, sitting down at the booth with the guys.

Ziggy had watched Thomas set off towards the podium dancer and watched the dancer, keeping eyes on his face as Thomas bought him over, "Mr Stardust, this is Anton" Thomas introduced. Ziggy licked his lips before biting his bottom lip. Anton had well defined muscles, a proper dancers body, which Ziggy found attractive.

"Hello Mr Stardust" said Anton as Ziggy put his arms round Anton's shoulders pulling him closer, "Please call me Ziggy" he smirked before placing a gentle kiss on Anton's lips.

"Hey Zig!" called Mick, Ziggy turned round and Mick beckoned him over to the table. He was cutting up some cocaine on the table for them all. Ziggy took Anton's hand and led him over to the table. Mick cut up enough for one line for everyone, and they all got a decent amount.

Once Ziggy and Anton had snorted their lines, Ziggy put his arms round Anton's shoulders again and looked seductively into his eyes. "Mmmmm I'm so hot" he moaned. "Then take your top off" Anton suggested. Ziggy didn't need telling twice and he reached to the bottom of his shirt and pulled his top off, with Anton's help, throwing it onto at Woody, unbeknownst's to Ziggy.

Woody rolled his eyes and put the shirt beside him and got back to his date for the evening.

"I like you're trousers" Anton commented, Ziggy was wearing leather trousers, probably not the best choice for a hot sweaty night club, but he loved the way they made his arse look, and how big his cock looked in them. "Thanks" Ziggy smiled. "So, are we gonna dance or what?" asked Ziggy.

Anton climbed up onto the table, knocking a couple of drinks in the process and held his hand down to Ziggy and pulled him up.

They began to grind against one another, in full sight of the everyone in the club, which caused a bit of a stir. Cheers of encouragement. Everybody loved seeing Ziggy, which his bright red hair and slim frame. it made him feel so loved with all the attention, but Ziggy's focus was on Anton right now.

Ziggy bent down to the table they were standing on to grab his drink, standing back up and taking a sip before holding it to Anton's lips and tipping the glass for him so he could take a drink.

Ziggy returned his arms around Anton's shoulders, and playfully pouted at him "What's wrong Ziggy?" Anton asked, "I feel so…..naked" Ziggy replied, raising an eyebrow. "Naked?" Anton enquired. "I have no glitter" Ziggy confirmed.

Anton laughed and reached into his tiny pocket to retrieve a small tube of glitter, holding it towards Ziggy. Ziggy looked at Anton playfully "Put it on me" he smiled. With that Anton opened the tube as Ziggy leaned his chest back to let Anton smother glitter all over his shoulders, chest and abdomen. Rubbing it down his arms and around his back, finishing it off by tipping the remainder over his head and roughing it through his hair.

Ziggy shook his head quickly and sparkles of glitter went all over the table and on everyone sitting below them, much to the lad's annoyance, but they knew what Ziggy was like, and there was no use having a go.

"All better?" asked Anton. Ziggy didn't reply, simply pulled Anton close and made out with him. Letting his hands roam all over Anton's body, as the same treatment was reciprocated.

After a couple of hours, Ziggy was sat back down in the booth, Anton had disappeared back to his podium. Ziggy's attention span had become very short due to the amount of cocaine he had taken to using lately. The buzz about him and the bands presence had died down.

He watched his fellow band mates as they drooled over the girls they had paired up with, laughing and joking along with them. Then Ziggy looked across the dance floor and thought he saw something. A ghost? Someone he knew perhaps.

A girl, with long dark hair. As he moved his head trying to get a better view, he realised he knew the girl. He stood up and made his way out of the VIP section, heading towards where he had seen her. Pushing himself past people, who were grabbing at him, some who kissed him, he mindlessly kissed back as he kept his eyes looking for her.

Then he was stood behind her, the girls friends who she was with suddenly stopped dancing and looked at him, "Oh my god" one of them said. "What?" the girl said stopping dancing as her friends faces. She turned to see Ziggy stood behind her. "Ella-Louise" Ziggy said pensively, swallowing. "Ziggy?" she returned. "You know Ziggy Stardust?" another friend asked, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

Ella-Louise stood dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, "I came with the guys" he said pointing back to the VIP section before turning back to ask her "Can I get you a drink?".

She thought for a moment then said "Ok", he placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided her over to the bar. Her friends parted and watched on astonished as they walked off.

They ordered their drinks and sat on a couple of bar stools. "So how have you been?" he asked, feeling a little shy, hoping she would be willing to talk, he'd got her this far. "Yeah good, I'm studying nursing at the Royal College of Nursing" she smiled. "That's wonderful" he beamed, feeling a sense of pride burst through his chest. "And you, you've done very well for yourself" she smiled.

He rolled his eyes playfully "Yeah well, y'know" he shrugged. "You must get a lot of perks" she laughed, his eyes wandered off around the room, there were girls staring at him and he winked at one before returning his gaze to her, Ella-Louise noticed "Still the same old Ziggy I see" she said a little disappointedly. Suddenly he realised what'd he'd done.

He reached for her hand that was sat on the bar grasping her drink "I've changed in many way's Ella-Louise" he said in earnest. She held her gaze at her drink, noticing some strands of hair had fallen forward as she looked down at her drink. He used his fingers to guide them behind her ear for her and she turned her head, causing his hand to cup the side of her face.

She almost melted right there before him as she saw the desperation in his eyes, he almost looked hurt. His eyes studied her own then were drawn to her lips, she noticed as his eyes saw her full red lips, he bit his bottom lip. If there hadn't of been loud music playing she swore he probably moaned under his breath by the way his chest heaved just then before her.

"I like you're glitter" she smiled, Ziggy suddenly looked down his body and remembered how it got there, "Oh…yeah" he snickered slightly then rolling his eyes. She laughed at him, she was picking up he felt a bit awkward about it. "So you're on tour at the moment I hear" she asked him trying to get the conversation rolling.

"Yeah we placed over in Brixton tonight, tomorrow we're at the Hammersmith and then I forget, but once London's out the way we head up north, so I'm hoping to see the family" he smiled. "How are your Mum and Dad?" she enquired, "Yeah they're really good, got themselves a farm hand when the realised I wouldn't be taking on the family business, but yeah, all good" he smiled. She remembered how much he loved his mum, the relationship with his dad, she remembered, was a little strained but she didn't feel like she could ask about it.

"How about yours?" he asked, "My parents got divorced" she said looking down at her hands. Ziggy placed a hand on her knee and squeezed gently in compassion "I'm so sorry Ella-Louise" she looked up at him and saw concern in his face, almost like he would begin crying at the news. "It happens sometimes. I still see them both and they are ok towards one another as long as they aren't together for too long. My dad has met someone else, which mum hates of course" she gave a little laugh, "I imagine" Ziggy sympathised.

"It was tough to begin with, but every one got through it reasonably unscathed…" she explained but was interrupted by someone approaching Ziggy. It was Anton. Who threw his arms around Ziggy and kissed him passionately, asking if he wanted to come and dance on the podium. Ella-Louise rolled her eyes and immediately stood up and walked off "Same old Ziggy" she thought to herself as she began to head for the exit, feeling as hurt as she did when he first bumped her off for someone else.

Ziggy pushed Anton off of him, causing Anton to fall to the floor "FUCK OFF!" he shouted, before noticing Ella-Louise had disappeared, he saw her making her way through the crowd and for the exit. "ELLA-LOUISE" he called after her as he tried to follow. People getting in his way, slowing him down. He kept calling for her, even after he reached outside. Looking around frantically for her. She was no where to be seen, and he was drawing attention to himself, his unmissable bright red hair, half covered glittered body. He heard people calling from him from the cue outside but he ignored them. Sighing before he went back inside.

He made his way back to his VIP table and slumped down into the booth. Mick felt someone bump next to him, as he had been making out with a girl and turned to see him looking down. "Whats up fella?" he asked his sad friend. "My fucking life is what" Ziggy grumbled. Mick picked up a rolled up pound note off the table and handed it to Ziggy, along with a little silver tray with some white lines on it. "This'll cheer you up mate" Mick smiled. Ziggy took the pound note and sniffed at two of the lines. One up each nostril. Then sat back staring at the ceiling and sighed heavily.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks had gone by and Ziggy still felt terrible about his last meeting with Ella-Louise. Everyone around him knew he was depressed about something, but when asked, he would shrug his shoulders and calm he was "alright". Refusing to open up to anyone.

Now the band were in his home territory, so he was spending time with his parents instead of staying in hotels. Making the most of the fleeting time he was able to spend around them.

Even Daniel had noticed Ziggy's depressed demeanour, and Ziggy seemed reluctant to even Daniel's sexual advances. While Ziggy, being a slave to his sexual desires and urges wouldn't resist, he just didn't seem his usual chirpy self, and when asked by Daniel, Ziggy would promptly leave and act defensively.

One night when Ziggy arrived at his parents house, after a concert, he slumped down on the sofa with a glass of whiskey. Swaying the glass in his hand and watching the liquid as it sloshed within. Noting the colours changing in the light.

Emily was heartbroken for her son, seeing how depressed and broken he was. Standing up and sitting beside him to rest a comforting hand upon Ziggy's knee. She always did this when she wanted Ziggy to know she was there for him, to talk to her and help with whatever was troubling him. She was always there for him, knowing how difficult he found it to talk to his father, who was now away to his bed currently after a long day on the farm.

"I wish I could take away whatever is bothering you son" she said patting his knee and looking to his face. Ziggy took a swig of whiskey and wouldn't make eye contact, he knew that if he did, she would coax it out of him.

Emily sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind mother" Ziggy sighed heavily. "A lot on your mind or on your heart?" she asked. She was a clever woman, and knew him inside and out after all these years. Ziggy looked at her a little surprised. Much to his disappointment in himself for falling for her wise and perceptive words.

He stayed silent for a few moments, taking another gulp of whiskey before speaking "Ella-Louise" he revealed. Emily smiled. She had always liked Ella-Louise and knew they had had a rocky relationship when Ziggy started to become popular at school. She didn't know the in's and out's, but she didn't need to, and she knew Ziggy had always held a torch for her.

Emily didn't force him to say anything, she wanted him to tell her in his own time, and he did, his mother was one of the few people on the planet he could trust whole-heartedly.

"I bumped into her a couple of weeks ago, when I saw her I thought that maybe I could patch things up and we could attempt to go back to how things use to be, but, I messed it up again" he explained. Emily turned in her seat so she faced him a little better, putting her arm round his shoulder and tempting him to lean against her chest for a motherly embrace of comfort.

"Son, Ella-Louise is a wild spirit, I remember that from when she was a child. She loved you back then, but when you started to change you made her feel pushed aside. I know I would have if I were her. She had been your only friend and then in the blink of an eye you became Mr. Popular. You need to see it from her point of view Ziggy" she offered.

"I don't know what it is. It's just" he paused to think carefully of his right words "I want to be nice to everybody, but I so much as look at anyone else and she gets jealous. Even though she's the one I always consume my thoughts with, and always have since she came into my life" he sighed heavily again, sounding defeated and almost innocent. Emily put a hand to cup his cheek and rubbed her thumb gently on his face.

"You have to remember, when a woman likes someone, when you're flirting and galavanting with other people she's only going turn the other way. Ella-Louise is a good girl, with morals and gumption, and she deserves no less from whoever she's with, or ends up with" explained Emily. Ziggy kept quiet, processing his mothers words.

"If you love her Ziggy, then give her what she deserves. Be the man who sweeps her off her feet like I know you can be. Don't deny her and most certainly don't deny yourself" she lifted his head to look at his face, cupping his face with both her hands she noticed he had tears threatening to fall, "You're father and I have only ever wanted you to be happy, and I think Ella-Louise would love you as much as we do, if not more" she giggled slightly. Ziggy shut his eyes tightly and the tears fell silently, to which Emily caught them with her thumbs and wiped them away.

"You should never hide your love son, let her know how you truly feel about her. And even if it doesn't work, know I will always love you and I will always be here for you" she hugged him to her again and kissed the top of his head "Always". Ziggy wrapped his arms around his mother and cuddled her tightly in thanks.

While continuing the tour, Ziggy couldn't get his mothers words out of his head. She was right, and he knew that as soon as she'd spoken them.

He was trying to decide what to do, he knew he had to have Ella-Louise in his life, in some way, even if that meant just as friends, though that's not what he truly wanted, he had always wanted her in his bed, and when he was with anyone else, his mind was always on her.

There wasn't much he could do while he was touring, but he had decided that when he was back in London, in the studio making a new album as they were contracted to do, he would come up with a plan and somehow make things right with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Ziggy was mindlessly smoking a cigarette while in the studio with the band one day, his thoughts on Ella-Louise. "Zig….Ziggy…..ZIGGY!" Mick called and jolted Ziggy from his thoughts "Sorry Mick" Ziggy apologised "What do you think?" Mick asked, but Ziggy didn't know what he was asking for his opinion of. "Yeah great" he simply responded.

The guys could tell Ziggy's mind wasn't in the present and as they began to chat amongst themselves he suddenly stood up. "Guys I'm gonna take off" he declared, much to everyones surprise as they had only been in the studio a couple of hours. They looked at each other a little puzzled, but didn't protest.

Ziggy walked out the studio and almost reached the door to the street when Mick ran up behind him and put a hand to Ziggy's shoulder "Mate what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked, worried for his friend.

"Nothing, there's just something I need to do" replied Ziggy. Mick went to ask him further about it but Ziggy was already out the door.

Resigned to do something about this mess he had created with Ella-Louise he decided he would track her down. He knew she was studying at the Royal College of Nursing, so that's where he would go.

It had only just turned 3pm so she was probably in classes, giving him enough time to go home and get changed into something a little less conspicuous and just wait.

Dressed in a long brown raincoat and black fedora hat, Ziggy waited, and waited…and waited to see if he would spot her out the front of the building. It was getting cold, so he upturned the collar of his coat and wrapped it more tightly around him. He got various cautious glances from passer's by, mostly students, and realised he probably looked more odd than usual in his hat and coat.

He glanced at his watch, 5:30pm, and the students began to file out of the building, heading to their dorms, student housing, or local pub to celebrate it being a Friday night.

Still he waited, watching carefully to see if she would come out. When the last dregs of people left the building, he decided to take his chance and ask one of them if they knew her.

"Excuse me, I know this might seem random but, do you know a student by the name of Ella-Louise Henderson?" he knew it was a long shot but he didn't know what else to do right now. "No I'm sorry" said the pretty blonde student, clearly hurrying to get away from the suspicious looking man in front of her.

"I know Ella-Louise" a voice from behind Ziggy spoke, "Yeah she's in my First Aid class" spoke the voice. He turned to see a young man, dressed in flares and a tight t-shirt with long dark hair. "Do you know where I might find her?" asked Ziggy, trying to keep his relief under wraps so's not to look like a desperate stalker.

"Well that depends" said the man, "depends on what?" Ziggy looked confused. "On who's asking" was the reply. Ziggy kept forgetting how this situation might seem weird to anybody who didn't know the situation.

"I'm an old friend from school. We grew up together and I was in town so just wanted to pop by and say hello" Ziggy explained. The man eyed him suspiciously. "I realise it seems odd, but we were really close once and kind of drifted apart." Ziggy sighed, the man saw the look on Ziggy's face and felt like he was being told the truth.

"Alright, come with me, I'll show you to her dorm" said the man, as they head of in the direction of Ella-Louise.

As they approached the steps up tot he dormitory, the man turned and held his hand out to Ziggy, "You wait here, I'll go get her", this guy obviously wanted to protect Ella-Louise in some way and Ziggy couldn't blame him. He nodded in agreement, and Ziggy leaned against the hand rails of the steps as he watched the man enter the building.

Ella-Louise opened her door at the sound of knocking, "Hey Ella, there's a guy downstairs saying he wants to see you" Ella furrowed her brow "Me?" she asked "Yeah, say's you grew up together and he was in town so was stopping by. I made him wait outside" he explained. "Ok thanks Ian" she smiled. "You want me to come with you?" Ian offered. She nodded in agreement "If you wouldn't mind".

As they made their way to the lobby, Ella-Louise signalled Ian to wait there and she would let him know if she needed him. Ian kept a keen eye on Ella-Louise, wanting to make sure she was ok.

Ella-Louise stepped out of the entrance doors and down the steps, looking around, she almost walked right passed Ziggy but he held his hand out and grabbed her arm "Ella-Louise!"

Ella-Louise jumped a little, not expecting the man in a brown coat and black hat to be the person searching for her. "Ziggy?" she asked squinting slightly and realising who it was. "Hi" he smiled at her. "Hello" she greeted back, feeling happy to see him, but remembering their last encounter. She reached in to hug him and Ziggy hugged back.

Ella-Louise turned back to the entrance to wave to Ian to let him know everything was alright, and Ian disappeared. "You have your very own body guard?" Ziggy chuckled, "Well when some mysterious person turns up asking for me, it does seem a bit strange" she smiled back at him, "Especially when you're dressed like a stalker".

"Yeah I guess I don't look to welcoming, but if I didn't I'd get mobbed, and I really wanted to see you" Ziggy stated almost desperately. Ella-Louise folded her arms due to the cold and Ziggy began to remove his coat so he could put it round her but she stopped him "No, it's alright". "But you're cold" he stated, worrying that she might catch a cold, he'd feel dreadful if he was the cause of her becoming ill.

"Can we go inside?" he asked, Ella-Louise raised her eyebrows at the audacity of his question and he noted her reaction, "I just want to talk" he said with doe eyes. She thought about it for a moment and reluctantly agreed. "Alright" she relented.

Upstairs in her dorm room he removed his hat and coat, revealing his typical brightly coloured clothing that she knew him for and he sat on her bed while she put the kettle on and made them tea.

"Here you are" she offered a tea cup to him, honey and lemon like she knew he loved. "Thanks" he smiled, blowing over the top of it to cool it.

"How's studying going?" he asked her, making polite conversation. "Yeah not bad, got exams coming up and then after the summer I'll be entering my last year" she replied. "That's great, do you know which sector of nursing you'd like to enter into?" he asked, generally interested, "I've already had an offer for GP practice locally, but I think I'd like to try and find somewhere closer to home for mum" she was thinking about why he could be here now as she spoke and interrupted herself "Ziggy why are you here? You said you wanted to talk and something tells me it isn't about my studies".

Ziggy smirked at her perceptiveness, but felt a twang of nerves build in his stomach. As he thought more about what he was going to say to her, his face dropped. This wasn't going to be easy for him, but he knew he had to do it if there was a chance for them to move on.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "It's alright, just tell me why you're here" she asked. He looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, that's why I'm here" he explained. She looked at him a little puzzled.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Not just at the club when we last saw each other, but how I treated you growing up" he revealed. He sighed heavily as she continued to listen. "You were the best friend I ever had, we always had such fun together growing up and I felt like I could tell you everything and anything without being judged. I've missed you in my life and after things went sour between us, I realised I needed you more than I ever have needed anybody. There was so much going on that I really could have done with you around for, when I needed someone the most. I fucked it all up" he felt his eyes welling up "and I truly am sorry Ella-Louise….for everything".

Her expression didn't falter as he spoke, until she saw how sincerely he meant what he was saying by the tears in his eyes. She felt her cold wall that she had put up just for him begin to crack. She scratched her brow and rubbed her hand over her face with a sigh thinking over his words.

"Ziggy, you left me, I had stuck up for you and been your only friend and you treated me like that. Then at the club, with what happened it made me realise, nothing, absolutely nothing has changed about you. You're flirting, your mannerisms and how you look at other people and talk to other people and just…" she was interrupted by Ziggy who walked towards her and knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs.

"I know, I know. Call it bad timing or whatever, but I know what it is you want from me, and I know I can give you what you want as well as what you need. There is nobody else who will ever compare to you" he looked up at her with his big blue mismatched eyes and the effect that only he had ever had over her began to seep in. Her wall was breaking and slowly tumbling down, as much as she wanted to resist, she could't.

Ziggy rubbed his hands up and down her thighs in comfort and kept his head down as she thought. She had felt so hurt by him, and yet so loved. She didn't want to risk her heart being broken by him yet again, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she let him in.

She closed her eyes and sighed again, seeing his head face down in her lap as he rubbed her thighs, it stirred something deep within her. She couldn't deny it, and she was struggling to deny him. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to look up at her. She gave him a slight smile and leaned down and kissed him.

Ziggy couldn't believe it, he reached his hands up to cup her face and began to stand up, bringing her with him, never stopping their kiss. He walked her over to her bed and gently sat her down, pushing her to lie back as he climbed on top of her.

She could feel his hardness on the inside of her thigh as he ground himself against her, causing her to moan in anticipation. He poked his tongue out, inviting her to do the same and she did.

Ziggy slowly bought his hand up under her shirt until his reached her bra and moaned deliciously into their kiss as he felt how her breast felt in his hand. Something he had wanted to do since they were young, and now he was finally getting his chance, and it felt wonderful to him. However simple it seemed.

As he did this, she was digging her nails up and down the back of his shirt sending shivers right through him. His breathing began to speed up and he moved his hand down from her breast, feeling her skin as his hand drifted lower and lower to the hem of her trousers. He felt for the button of her trousers and undid it. Suddenly she stopped him, panting slight.

"No Ziggy" she protested, as did he at being stopped. "No we can't" she stated. He looked at her puzzled and moved to sit herself up. "If we're going to do this there need's to be some ground rules" she looked at him side on, her face deadly serious.

"Ground rules?" he asked, "Yes, firstly, I'm monogamous, and I expect you to be" her first rule. He laughed a little "Don't believe everything you read" he smiled, she looked at him pointedly, unimpressed, "Well….not everything" he blushed. "I mean it Ziggy, I won't stand for it" he heard by the tone in her voice she was being sincere and confirmed to her "I won't, I mean, sleep around. I promise" as he promised her he pulled her hand to his chest, over his heart, putting his hand over her heart.

Ella-Louise felt what was like a buzz, almost like an electric shock but more painful, more like a radiation of warmth from him and looked at him puzzled "I promise" he reiterated looking into her eyes. Unknowing that what he was actually doing was making good on his promise from that very moment, solidifying their agreement.

When Ella-Louise pulled her hand away she looked at her palm, then at Ziggy, before continuing. "Also, dating" she stated, "Dating?" he asked "Yes, we need to get to know each other again, a lot has changed. I've changed, as I'm sure you have" he laughed "You have no idea Ella-Louise" he smiled. "I'm sure I have a better idea than you think" she scolded him, Ziggy let it slide, now wasn't the time.

"Ok Monogamy and dating, anything else?" he asked, "Not that I can think of now, but I'll let you know" she smiled. With that Ziggy went to lean in to pick up where they left off, but she stopped him "Ziggy, I'm not like that. I'll need time" she explained. He looked at her almost disappointed, but would do anything for her, he was her dog on a leash as far as he was concerned. "Alright I understand" he sighed.

"Thank you, now I'm free tomorrow night" she offered, he looked at her puzzled at first "Oh right, of course, a date. Yes I'm free too, so would you like to join me for dinner?" he smiled. "Where?" she asked, "Let me sort the details and say I'll meet you here at 8pm?" he offered. Ella-Louise agreed.

"Great, then I best get going" he quipped, standing up and heading to the door. He opened the door and turned back to her with a cheeky smile on his face "I'll see you tomorrow darling" then leaned in to kiss her cherry coloured lips once more, cupping her face and moaning into their kiss before he drew back and left her.

Ella-Louise shut the door and leaned her back against it "Oh boy I'm in trouble" she smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Ella-Louise was ready, after a day of studying and tidying her dormitory, she was looking forward to her date. She's showered and dressed up in a pretty black dress with red rose patterns all over made of silk. She had a nice long black faux fur lined coat to help with the cold weather, especially as she didn't know where she would be going.

She's done her hair nice, with soft ringlets that lazily fell down her back and shoulders, she did her make up well, she'd learnt from her mother how to do her make up real nice. "It's no Ziggy Stardust, but it'll do for me" she smirked once she'd finished applying her lipstick.

She turned to the clock, 7:45pm, so she switched on her TV for a few minutes while she waited for a tap at her door from Ziggy. She had to be honest with herself as she found her stomach begin to flutter with butterflies.

While she had certain reservations, she was excited at the prospects of where things could go with Ziggy. Though she couldn't altogether believe he could control his flirting, with how she felt deep down about him, she wouldn't be fair on herself if she didn't at least see if things might work.

7:55pm, she was staring aimlessly at the TV, thinking things through in her mind. As well as wondering where he would take her tonight. She felt her nerves hitch in her stomach, as she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8pm. She'd felt this kind of excitement when she was a kid on Christmas mornings.

8:05pm, she eyes her clock, then her wrist watch to check they both read the same time, "Well that's ok, maybe he's stuck in traffic if he's driving"

8:15pm, she started to tap her fingers on her lap nervously. He was coming, she knew it, just running late. It happens, and he was probably late for everything, being the big star he was now.

8:30pm and she was beginning to get angry. Surely being this late, he could have at least called to warn her, nervously she would stand up and pace to try and think of an excuse in her head as to why he was so late with no call. He said he'd be there at 8pm, now where the fuck was he!

By 9:15pm Ella-Louise took out her earrings, he wasn't coming. She removed her dress and slipped on her PJ's, cleaned her face of makeup sat in front of her dresser. Once all traces of her make up were gone, she stared at her reflection and began to sob quietly. Holding the back of her hand to her nose, as tears fell, she stood up and got into bed.

Not bothering to sort herself something to eat, she just wanted to sleep so the feeling in her stomach that had once been the anticipation of a new romantic relationship, particularly somebody she already had history and feelings for, had turned to hurt, anger, and upset.

She pulled the duvet over her head and sobbed until she drifted off to sleep, not bothering to switch the TV off.

The next morning Ella-Louise was awoke by a sudden knocking on her door. It was persistent and she stirred slowly. "GO AWAY" she moaned from under her duvet, hugging it closer to her, and hearing her TV making noise in the background still.

"ELLA! IT'S ME! OPEN UP! HOW DID YOUR DATE GO?" came a female voice from the other side of the door. Ella-Louise moaned as she remembered Ziggy had stood her up and sighed heavily. "ELLA!" came her friends voice again. She was going to have to explain sometime what happened.

Ella-Louise looked at her alarm clock, 10:23am, she gathered the duvet up, wrapping it round herself like a hooded bathroom and got up, switched off the TV and went to open the door.

"So….tell me all" her friend, Leanne, barged past her into her room. Plonking herself down into the desk chair, grabbing one of the magazines from the desk and thumbing through it, only looking up to Ella-Louise once she had sat on the bed opposite and only then noticing the down trodden features on Ella-Louise's face.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Leanne asked genuinely concerned, enough to lower the magazine into her lap to listen.

Ella-Louise sighed, and looked to the floor, twisting her face uncomfortably as she became more awake, as well as awkward about having to admit what had happened, "He stood me up". "What?!" Leanne's eyes damn near popped out of there sockets. Ella-Louise simply nodded in confirmation.

Leanne tossed the magazine onto the desk behind her, got up and sat next to Ella-Louise on the bed, throwing her arms round her and pulling Ella-Louise into a hug for comfort "That pig!" she hissed, feeling defensive and compassion for her friend. "It's my own fault really" Ella-Louise tried to reason, Leanne pulled back from their hug and looked at her as if she'd lost it. "He's always been flakey, and now, he just thinks he can do whatever he wants" she explained.

"Didn't he call?" asked Leanne, Ella-Louise shook her head. "He could have bloody called" Leanne spat back, pulling into another hug.

A few days later, when Ella-Louise was home one evening after a day of classes, making herself some dinner in the communal kitchen, Ian popped his head round the door, "Ella, there's a phone call for you". She turned down her simmering pasta, "Can you keep an eye on this for me Ian?" she asked, he nodded in agreement and she made her way to the telephone that was situated in the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hi love its mum"

"Oh hi mum, how are you?"

"I'm ok, but I have some bad news"

"Mum are you ok?" she asked panicked slightly

"I'm fine, your dad's fine, everything with us is fine, but I thought you should know" her mum paused, trying to find the right words so not to upset Ella-Louise as best she could.

"Mum?" she asked after a long pause.

"You remember Emily Steadman don't you?" she asked nervously.

"Ziggy's mum, of course" Ella-Louise was beginning to have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, not only at the mention of Emily's name, but Ziggy's also after Saturday night.

"Well, love, she's passed away" her mum explained.

"What?!" Ella-Louise gasped, bringing her free hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"She was killed in a car accident, they think, by a drunk driver" Ella-Louise could hear the wobble in her mothers voice as she spoke. Emily was a much loved member of the community, even though her and John liked to keep to themselves most of the time. Emily was always helping out with local village events, and with the church and such. Ella-Louise felt tears sting her eyes.

"The funeral is on Friday, and seeing as how close you and Ziggy use to be, and that you knew Mrs Steadman, I thought you might want to go" explained her mum.

Ella-Louise couldn't speak for a moment, she was in shock. She wiped at the tears as they silently fell, trying to keep her composure as best as she could for her mum who was clearly shaken by the events.

"Love?"

"I'm here. I'll come home for the funeral mum" Ella-Louise sniffed.

"Ok, I think it would be good for Ziggy to see you, it might help him in some way, because you knew his mum" she comforted.

"Mum?"

"Ummm?"

"When did it happen?" Ella-Louise asked.

"On Saturday, around lunchtime I believe. She'd been helping at the church bake sale and was on her way home. It's so sad. The whole village is saddened by the news. Such a lovely kind lady"

Ella-Louise suddenly realised why Ziggy didn't turn up for their date, and while she had been angry and huffed about her room cursing him to pieces, he had been dealing with the all this with his own mother. From Saturday night to Monday night now, she had thought about stringing Ziggy up for making her feel so bad. She felt dreadful for it, guilty she had thought such cruel things about him, when his heart was breaking.

"What times the funeral mum?"

"1 o'clock"

"I'll get the train home on Thursday night"

"Alright my love" she paused "Are you alright?" her mum asked.

No, Ella-Louise was not alright. Far from it. She liked Emily, and she was what her mum said she was, kind, lovely, as well as compassionate and caring. But she couldn't let her mum know how she was feeling, not yet anyway.

"Yeah. I'll see you Thursday" Ella-Louise confirmed before they told each other they loved one another and hung up the phone. Ella-Louise walked straight past the kitchen, which Ian noticed and called after her, wondering what she was doing and where she was going. Ella-Louise walked into her dorm room, collapsed on the bed in a heap and cried.


	25. Chapter 25

Ella-Louise sat with her mum one side of her and her dad the other, about mid way in the seating on the opposite side to where Ziggy and his dad were. She kept a close eye on Ziggy after he and his dad had followed the casket into the church.

Ziggy kept his head hung, never looking up, and as he walked past Ella-Louise's row, she swore she saw trail marks from tears down the cheek that she could see.

The church was packed to capacity, Emily was a popular person among the village, and while the church wasn't huge, people were having to stand along the back of the church.

John kept a stern but somber expression on his face through the entire service, he hadn't spoken, even to Ziggy, since Emily's death, and Ziggy had noticed that morning while getting ready that John smelt of alcohol. Perhaps to help him through the day, or perhaps to help him cope with the loss of his much loved wife.

After the service in the church, the casket was carried out into the grave yard where Emily would be laid to rest.

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister Emily; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make his face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen." Said the priest as John stepped forward, full of tears in his eyes and dropped a rose into the ground atop Emily's casket, followed by Ziggy.

As the people attending the service slowly dispersed, giving John and Ziggy condolences, Emily's sister Rita hugged John, who by this point was cracking. Tears falling relentlessly, so Rita and her husband walked John to the car, Ziggy squeezed his hand to his fathers shoulder as they left. Ziggy stood under a nearby tree as the grave diggers began to tumble earth into the void that held Emily's coffin.

Ella-Louise and her mother noticed Ziggy, and her mother encouraged her to go to Ziggy, which Ella-Louise did willingly.

She didn't know what she would say, nothing she could say would ever make Ziggy feel any better. So she paused behind him before placing a gentle hand to Ziggy's shoulder, making his jump slightly as his concentration from the grave diggers was unexpectedly interrupted.

He turned to see who's hand it was, trailed his eyes along the arm and up to see Ella-Louise's face, puffy and red eyed, tears silently falling, his facial expression and tears matched hers. More so when he saw her and collapsed into a hug. They tightly embraced, Ella-Louise rubbing his back comfortingly, while Ziggy sobbed on Ella-Louise, not wanting anybody else to see the state he was in, so hiding his face into her neck.

Her heart broke even more by his reaction, causing her to become more upset, but desperately trying to hold it together for him. As he broke away from their embrace, she reached into her handbag to grab some tissues for Ziggy and herself to mop up the emotion from their faces.

"I know nothing will make things better, but I am truly sorry" sniffed Ella-Louise. Her voice cracked as she spoke and Ziggy knew the sincerity was genuine. He looked down to the ground and nodded quickly in response.

He slowly looked up to Ella-Louise's face "I'm sorry about Saturday" he commented gruffly. "Don't" she said sharply holding her hand up for emphasis. He blinked at her, a little taken aback by her quick and sharp response, "It doesn't matter" she confirmed before putting her arms round his neck and hugging him again.

Ziggy realised she understood and that it didn't matter. Things could always be rearranged. It had played on his mind about standing her up, but he now had confirmation that she was fine about it all, given the circumstances. He pulled her more tightly to him and sighed on her shoulder.

"There's a wake at the house" he said lowly, "will you come?" he asked. Ella-Louise hadn't planned on it, thinking he might like to be alone after such an upsetting week, but asking if she would come felt like he wanted her around. She pulled back from their hug and slid her hand down to interlink her fingers with his, "Sure" she smiled reassuringly.

Back at the house, lots of people had come to repay their respects, family, friends, locals. The house was like a maze of people. John and Ziggy had organised for food to be bought to the house, with the help of other villagers.

Ella-Louise had noticed Ziggy had disappeared, after getting caught chatting to elderly family members who repeated the same things everybody else who spoke to him had said "It's a terrible tragedy", "Why don't you think about quitting show business and helping out your dad?", "We can't imagine what you're going through" etc.

She grabbed a quick bite to eat for herself and then put a couple of sandwiches, sausage rolls, and a scotch egg on a plate before heading up to Ziggy's old bedroom. The door was a jar and she knocked on it before pushing it open to find him sat on the floor with his back against the side of the bed, clutching a framed photo.

She entered, closing the door behind her, then setting herself on the floor next to him.

She saw the photo frame he was grasping tightly was a photo of Emily, John and himself when he was younger, on a boat with mountains behind them, all smiling, arms around one another. Happier times together.

She nudged Ziggy and held the plate to him, "I'm not hungry" he sighed, "Ziggy, you can't exactly afford to loose anymore weight, you're a stick insect. Now EAT" she instructed him, it wasn't an offering at all.

She took the photo frame from him as he reached for the plate, and she studied the photo. He eyed her carefully. Making sure she was careful with it.

Ella-Louise noticed he hadn't eaten anything still after a few sections of having the plate in his hand, she turned her head to him "EAT!" she snapped, wide eyed and expectant. Ziggy rolled his eyes and picked up a sandwich and began eating.

He hadn't realised how hungry he actually was, due to not eating much since his mother's death, only picking here and there, so when he started, he found he actually was enjoying he food. Ella-Louise felt relieved and studied the photo further as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"When was this taken?" she asked, "On holiday in the Lake District, that's Lake Windermere" he remarked with a full gob of food. Usually Ella-Louise would have scolded him for talking with his mouth full, as would his mother of, but she was just glad he was eating so said nothing. "How old were you?" she asked "Mmmm, maybe 9 or 10" he confirmed.

"Looks like you were all having a good time" she smiled briefly, "Mmmm" confirmed Ziggy. She paused for a bit while he continued to eat before thinking out aloud "You see the funny thing about death is, it's not really about the person that goes, it's about the people they leave behind cuz they're the ones who have to deal with the loss" she paused and Ziggy slowed his chewing to look down at her, "but then we're left with all these wonderful memories of that person. Something no one ever can or will ever take away from us for as long as we live" she smiled as she thought of her own loved ones gone, pets and family members.

Ziggy kept his eyes on Ella-Louise, even though she couldn't see his face as she kept looking at the photo. He put his finished plate down beside him, finishing his mouthful before speaking. "Ella-Louise?" he said lowly "Mmm?" she responded in question. He'd hoped she'd lift her head from his shoulder but didn't, so he nudged his shoulder gently so she would.

Their eyes met and held an intense gaze for a few moments before Ziggy leaned in, reaching his hand to cup her face, and kissed her passionately. And she let him. She turned her body slightly to find a more comfortable position for herself before reaching her arms around his neck. Returning the passion back with the same intensity. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his and sighed. Reaching her hands to his face to wipe the tears away.

"I need to escape" he whispered to her, opening his eyes to meet hers once again, "Escape what?" she asked confused, "My life" he simply replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Ziggy slowly opened his eyes as he began to hear movement around him, he stretching himself out and yawned turning to look at where the noise was coming from and silently watched.

Ella-Louise was rushing around grabbing various items and stuffing them into her bag, grabbing every now and then at the slice of toast she had made herself and taking a bite as she rushed. Ziggy simply eyed her and didn't move.

"You could help ya'know" she grunted, knowing he had woken, "I don't know what you need to take with you though" he replied yawning again and slowly sitting himself up. "I don't mean that" she eyed him side on. Ziggy tilted his head and furrowed his brow, not sure he understood. Ella-Louise sat beside him on the bed, "Look at this place Ziggy, it's a tip." Ziggy looked around her room and saw his clothes, records, papers, cigarette packed, some empty, some with only a few left, some not even opened.

He had become accustom to having everything done for him, never lifting a finger, and realised he probably was a sloppy house guest and the twangs of guilt crept in.

"I don't mind you staying with me Zig's, but you need to be more tidy. I keep tripping over your stuff and I struggle to find what I need when I need it because it's either not in the place I left it because you've moved it or under piles of clothes" she sighed heavily after she spoke.

He rested his hand on top of her's, "I'm sorry" he said sincerely, looking to meet her eyes shyly. "I have to go or I'll be late, but please think about what I've said" she affirmed as she stood up, grabbing her belongings for a long day of lectures, and left her dorm room. Ziggy rested his head back against the headboard of the bed and looked around the room again before lighting up a cigarette to think about things.

When he had said he needed to escape from his life two weeks ago, Ella-Louise had talked with him and understood that he needed some time to grieve for his mother. He was feeling very delicate, depressed and had put a hold on work. His management team and band members understood, but the record label had been putting pressure on the band to finish the new album. Much of it was done, just requiring Ziggy's final touches, which he hadn't been in the mood for or up for doing.

He hadn't explained to anyone where he was, to eliminate pressure from his working life. He just wanted time, and Ella-Louise provided that need for him now. She hadn't thought twice about offering for him to stay with her, it was unusual circumstances and she knew he was hurting and it would take time for him to reach a level of normalcy in his life again.

Sure they could have stayed at Ziggy's flat together, but it was miles away from the college, and all Ziggy really wanted was her company, so it was just easier, in that sense, that he stayed with her.

She had shared her bed with him, at first insisting that they top and tail, but finding him cuddled up to her where he had moved during the night when he having nightmares or feeling particularly down during the long nights. Ella-Louise found she didn't actually mind, as he never tried it on with her, accepting that he just wanted to be close and comforted by her. Though sharing a single bed with Ziggy created its own frustrations.

She would find herself pressed between him and the wall, creating an issue getting out of bed in the mornings when she needed to get up for lectures. Also Ziggy liked to stretch his arms and legs out, sometimes kicking and punching her in the process, unbeknownst to Ziggy, during the night until the next morning when Ella-Louise would tell him of his night time actions.

Though, the nights he would have bad dreams where he would call out and cry in his sleep, she would gently wake him and reaffirm he was safe and it was just a bad dream. Holding him close while he cried, and comforting him when realisation kicked in.

As Ziggy smoked his cigarette, thinking about how supportive Ella-Louise had been, he decided to make an effort to change his ways. Finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the nightstand ash tray, then getting up to make his way into the bathroom.

As he walked towards the bathroom, he tripped on some of his strewn clothes laying on the floor, smirking to himself that Ella-Louise was right. Then proceeded to get washed.

When he exited the bathroom he walked proudly naked around the room, something he had always done, much to Ella-Louise's annoyance, rushing to grab a towel or clothing to throw at him to cover himself up, but he would just drop the item and proudly strut around the room in all his naked glory. He certainly wasn't shy when it came to his body.

He would even proudly stand right next to her, stark naked, while she studied at her desk if he had come out of the shower while she sat there hunched over textbooks, causing her to blush profusely and him smirking at her attempt to avert her eyes from his manhood, inches from her face, sometimes making his member twitch, just to embarrass her further. He enjoyed her reactions in these kinds of moments, he found it endearing and loved the effect he clearly had over her.

He was sure that if he had stuck his hands down her knickers that she would be growing increasingly wet, he knew this because he could smell her arousal whenever she felt turned on, which only spurred him on to behave this way towards her, though never taking things further. Knowing she could kick him out at any minute, he never crossed that line with her, because if he was honest he loved spending time with her, and if she was truly honest she loved having him around.

Once Ziggy had dressed himself, dressing in dull earth tones that he hated, he looked in the mirror and winced like he was in pain "Ugh, why do people buy these kind of clothes" he grimaced. He needed to dress down for what he was going to be doing today though.

He went to find the dorm phone and called up Mick, telling him he needed some help and asked him to come pick him up asap. Mick agreed, and said he would meet him outside the dorm in 20 minutes, getting the address and making his way.

He went back to the dorm room to dug through a pile of clothes and found his black fedora hat, straightening it out slightly as it had crushed a little from the weight of clothes on top of it in the pile, grabbing a boring brown raincoat and his wallet and head outside to wait for Mick.

"What you doing here mate?" asked Mick as Ziggy climbed into the passenger seat, "Staying with a friend, but I need you to keep it quiet" Ziggy confirmed, Mick nodded in confirmation. Mick wouldn't say anything, he understood what Ziggy must have been going through and just needed time.

Mick head off to their destination, 5 miles from where the dorm was.


	27. Chapter 27

Ziggy stood in front of a large antique wardrobe, eyeing it carefully, his knuckle over his mouth, the other arm supporting his elbow, inspecting it like a piece of artwork. It was large, dark oak, beautifully carved. "What do you think about this Mick?" Ziggy asked as Mick walked towards him.

"I dunno Zig, I'd be happy with something much simpler, I don't go for this fancy shi.." Mick realised who he was talking to and looked at Ziggy, knowing Mick thought Antiques and art were shit, and stared at him angrily "er, stuff. Not like you do" Mick corrected himself quickly and Ziggy's angry stare dissolved into an eye roll.

"Well I love it, and I hope Ella-Louise will too" Ziggy concluded, "A girl?" Mick asked, Ziggy looked at Mick, "You're staying with a girl?" he asked again. "Mmmm a childhood friend" Ziggy confirmed. Mick nodded smirking as Ziggy got the attention of a older sales assistant who begrudgingly came over.

"I'll take this piece please" Ziggy confirmed, the sales assistant eyed Ziggy carefully, not realising who he or Mick were, but had dealt with his fair share of young time wasters. "You do know this Antique Wardrobe is worth £1200" the assistant said with a snotty attitude. Both Mick and Ziggy picked up on the mans annoyed demeanour and tone and Ziggy looked at Mick with a smirked as Ziggy pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it to look at the cash he had bought with him.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure I have enough after stopping by the bank" Ziggy smirked giving the sales assistant a good eye full of the mass of £50 notes in his wallet, causing the sales assistants eyes to damn near pop out of his head. "Yes of course sir, I will sort it immediately for you" changing his tune immediately. Ziggy and Mick looked at each other playfully rolling their eyes at the attitude of this man before them.

Ziggy wandered off to examine a table that had caught his eye and Mick followed him. Ziggy stood, exactly how he had in front of the wardrobe and tapped his index finger to his lips, "I like this," he commented aloud, "It would make a nice bedside table" he confirmed. Mick shrugged "It's your money" Ziggy looked at Mick and smirked. "I'll take this too" Ziggy called to the sale assistant who was more than happy to ring the sale up for him.

Ziggy also picked out a large chest of draws, a bookcase, a cast iron double bed frame, as well as a beautiful white stained dressing table with large mirror, beautifully hand crafted. He wanted it to be a gift for Ella-Louise, hoping she would like it.

"That comes to a total of £2,850.00 sir" said the sales assistant with the biggest grin on his face. "Erm, do you deliver?" asked Ziggy. "We do, I can arrange a date with you for it to be delivered when is convenient".

"I need them now" Ziggy commented, the sales assistant stammered a bit "I-I'm sorry sir but we have no one available to deliver to you now" worrying how Ziggy would feel about that.

"If you can get them to me today before 3pm, I'll be very appreciative of your help and consideration" Ziggy smirked at the man, counting out an extra £500 and sliding it across the counter. Then reaching back into his wallet and sliding a single £50 across the counter but keeping his fingers on it as he spoke again "And a little extra for your trouble" Ziggy eyed the man with a raised eyebrow then winked.

"Yes of course sir. I'm sure we can accommodate your needs. Just let me make a quick phone call" explained the sales assistant who rushed off towards the shops office to get on the phone.

"Ziggy, you never cease to amaze me" Mick laughed, and as if Ziggy didn't hear him, "We need to go get a mattress for the bed and some bedding Mick". "Sure" Mick replied smiling.

The sales assistant rushed back to Ziggy and Mick at the counter and confirmed that he would ensure the items would be delivered at 1pm that same day and payment was exchanged, with the extra £550 that Ziggy had offered.

Mick then took Ziggy to a shop that sold all the bits and pieces he would need to make the bed, a mattress, and three lots of bedding, all different ones. One was a red satin silk set, one was an Egyptian cotton brightly patterned set, and the last was a bright purple cotton set. They strapped the mattress to the roof of Mick's car.

As they made their way back to the dorm, Ziggy suddenly thought of something "Oh Mick! I need to go to the supermarket! I need to stock the fridge and freezer!" he squeaked. "Ziggy, lets get this other stuff back first, and it's getting on for 1 o'clock when the furniture will arrive. We can go after" Mick confirmed. Ziggy begrudgingly agreed, he would have preferred to do it now. When Ziggy had an idea, it had to be done there and then or he could get the strop.

When they arrived back at the dorm, they carried the items, and the mattress into the dormitory up to Ella-Louise's room, Mick doing most of the heavy work. Ziggy unlocked the door after they rested the mattress against the wall just outside and walked in.

Mick looked around the room and saw how small and cluttered it was "Errr Ziggy, I hope you're planning on making some space" Mick commented "Oh course, we can chuck everything on the bed while we move stuff in and then sort it" Ziggy smiled looking round the room. "I didn't mean just that Ziggy. The furniture. It's not all gonna fit in here" Mick observed to Ziggy.

"No?" Ziggy looked confused at Mick. Ziggy didn't have a great sense of spacial awareness, but to fit all the new things in, it would require to remove almost all the old stuff. "Do you think you're friend will mind?" Mick asked with raised concerned eyebrows "Nah" Ziggy waved his comment off.

Once all the clutter had been shoved into the bathroom, as the bed needed to be removed too, Ella-Louise's wardrobe and draws, and everything removed, Ziggy and Mick moved all but the desk and chairs from the room. Again, Mick doing most of the heavy lifting. Leaving them on the grass just outside the entrance to the dorm. Ziggy had taped signs to each item saying "Free to good home".

Almost as soon as they had finished, the new furniture arrived. The burly delivery men struggled to carry the heavily antique items up the stairs to Ella-Louise's dorm, but managed. With Ziggy instructing them where each item would go. Mick had suggested to Ziggy under his breath his concern for fitting the wardrobe and double bed frame in, but everything managed to fit with a little reorganisation.

"That's better" Ziggy sighed when the delivery men left. "I'm surprised you didn't flirt with them" Mick smiled at Ziggy. Ziggy blinked a little confused at Mick's comment, usually Ziggy flirted with everybody, and men with big muscles were a prime target usually, but Ziggy tightly shook his head and furrowed his brow at Mick in response, causing Mick to shrug at the reaction.

It was 1:45pm now, and Ziggy needed to get everything stuffed into the bathroom put away, and still needed to stock the food up. "Mick I dunno how I'm gonna get all this put away and do the food shop before she gets home" Ziggy said panicking a little. "How about, you clear up, and I'll go do the food shop. Just make me a list" offered Mick.

Ziggy would have preferred it the other way round as he loved shopping of any kind, and hated tidying, but made the list for Mick.

Ziggy was huffing around as he put things away, not because he was tired or out of breath, no. It was because he hated having to put things away. Though he found that he was actually quite organised. He hung all Ella-Louise's clothes on one side of the wardrobe, colour coordinated in a rainbow pattern, and his on the other side in the same rainbow style. Placing shoes in the bottom, his one side, her's the other. He took up more space in the wardrobe as he had more clothes and shoes, but everything that needed to go in there fit nicely.

He did the same with the chest of draws, the left hand draws he put his underwear, pyjama's and such away in, and all of her's in the right side. He also had a spare draw at the bottom to put all his paper's that had artwork and/or lyrics on them. He dumped his art supplies in there too.

For the bookshelf he organise his books and records to the top shelves, and all Ella-Louise's books and such along the bottom. Seeing as he was taller than her by a good foot, probably more, it made sense rather than having her reach up.

When he got to the dresser, he organised her makeup, jewellery and such in the draws one side, and his makeup, jewellery and such in the draws the other side. As he put his jewellery away he came across a heart shaped pendant that belonged to his mother in a velvet jewellery box. He laid it on the centre of the desk, leaving it there for now. Then arranged all her perfumes, facial creams and such that she had kept on her old dresser, onto the new one.

Mick knocked on the door soon after Ziggy finished and opened the door so Mick could come in "Right I think I got everything you wanted". Mick looked up and saw everything tied away, the new bed made and everything seemed to have cleared from the bathroom "Jesus Christ Ziggy!" Mick exclaimed, eyes wide. "What?" Ziggy said innocently. "That was fooking quick mate!" Mick laughed. "Was it?" Ziggy raised an eye brow and tilted his head.

Mick then helped Ziggy stock the fridge in the communal kitchen, "Are you sure others won't nick this stuff?" asked Mick. "Nah, this is her personal fridge freezer, nobody touches it" confirmed Ziggy. "Well they might now mate" Mick warned. With the likes of Caviar and expensive wines being put away. "Might be worth having what doesn't need to be frozen or refrigerated kept in the room" suggested Mick, Ziggy agreed.

"The flowers? Did you get the flowers?" asked Ziggy, suddenly remembering once they got back into the room. "Yeaaah" Mick rolled his eyes, "I also got you a vase cuz I didn't know if your friend would have one" Mick advised. "Great!" said Ziggy as Mick handed him the flowers and vase, going into the bathroom to fill the vase with water and then carefully arranging the flowers into it and placing it in the centre of the dressing table, next to the jewellery box.

Ziggy looked at the clock, it was 2:40pm, and Mick was getting ready to leave. "Thanks for all your help Mick" Ziggy smiled, "No problem mate. Take care of yourself" said Mick as he opened the door "Oh Mick?" Ziggy asked, Mick turned to look at Ziggy, "Are you holding?" he asked. Mick shut the door and dug his hand into his pocket, "Here you are mate" Mick said as he handed a small fistful of a clear bag with white powder into Ziggy's hand. "Thanks Mick" Ziggy smiled, and Mick then left.

2:45pm, Ziggy wanted to cook dinner for Ella-Louise, she always cooked for him, but he wanted to keep going as he meant to go on today. He found a table cloth in the dorm kitchen and covered Ella-Louise's desk with it, also grabbing two chairs from the kitchen and placing them at either ends of the desk, moving her desk chair into the corner of the room. Set out cutlery, lit a few of Ella-Louise's candles round the room.

He got changed into some smart clothing. A purple 3 piece suit (without the jacket) that he always loved, putting on his black and white heeled shoes that went well with them, a lighter purple silk shirt, with blue and white tie. He spritzed himself with his favourite cologne, checking himself in the bathroom mirror. "I hope Ella-Louise is happy with me" he smiled, then grabbed the clear bag from his discarded trousers and went to find his coke spoon in the bottom chest of draws to take a bump. He looked up to the dresser and saw the jewellery box again, moving to pick it up and put it by the cutlery.


	28. Chapter 28

Ella-Louise was leaving the college feeling very down. She'd had a difficult day learning about geriatric care. Seeing mishandled cases and abuse to the elderly that really got to her and she had struggled to keep the tears back. She wanted to go home, have a shower, quick bite of dinner, then go straight to bed, studying could wait, she was on schedule with all her assignments anyway, they could wait one night after the day she'd had.

She hadn't even had time to think about her conversation with Ziggy this morning, it was the last thing on her mind after her tough day, as she walked round the corner and towards the dorm she noticed furniture out on the lawn in front of the entrance. "Hmm thats weird" she commented to herself " _maybe someone's quit their course and is moving home_ " she thought to herself. As she got closer she realised the furniture was her's with notes taped to them saying "free to good home". Her dresser, her wardrobe, her bed!

"ZIGGY!" she growled and huffed loudly. She pushed through the entrance door swearing about him as she climbed the stairs "I'm gonna kill him. I'm seriously going to fucking kill him" she scowled.

She put her key in the door, prompting Ziggy to jump up and stand in the centre of the room ready to greet her, as she opened the door she shouted at him "ZIGGY WHAT THE FU…" Ziggy's faced dropped at her red angered face, but she stopped herself as she looked around the room. Eye's wide, examining the new furniture, and layout of the room, and how everything was tidy, no mess at all.

Her mouth gaped open as her eyes drifted around the room, then saw Ziggy stood in the middle of the room clasping his hands, wringing his fingers, nervously raised eyebrows, chewing his lip looking at her with puppy eyes.

Ella-Louise's temper disappeared immediately and she saw how worried he looked. "Ziggy?" she said calmly. Ziggy wasn't sure if she was still angry at him "I tidied up" he said, almost childlike and innocently and went back to chewing his lip. Ella-Louise stepped closer to him, dropping her bag to the floor and closing the door behind her. "You got new furniture" she smiled. Ziggy knew she wasn't angry when he saw her smile.

Ella-Louise stepped towards him and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. Ziggy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly to encourage the kiss on. She pulled away from him "I can't believe you did this" she smiled, pulling away from him and walking over to the wardrobe to inspect it, she opened the doors "I put all my clothes on this side," he explained as he came to stand behind her "and you're on this side" pointing as he spoke. "Same as the chest of draws" he continued leading her to the dresser.

She inspected the draws, then noticed the bed. "Wow Ziggy, it's all beautiful" she beamed, so proud at him. Ziggy smiled, glad he'd done the right thing. She tested the mattress by sitting on the edge and bouncing a little "If I'd have known I could have fitted a double bed in, I would have done this months ago" she laughed. As she sat, she then saw the dresser, with the flowers. "Oh Ziggy!" she gushed, getting up and going over to examine it. Opening the draws to see her bits and pieces, and then smelling the flowers.

"They're for you" Ziggy smiled, "It's all for you, but I especially picked out the dresser for you". "Ziggy I don't know how I can accept all this. I-it's too much" she said turning to place her hands on his chest, he automatically wrapped his arms round her waist and gazed down into her eyes. "It's my way of thanks for everything you've done" he smiled. "But I.." she began to protest but he interrupted "I'm not taking it all back" he smirked and raised his eyebrows. His generosity knew no bounds, and it's not like he couldn't afford it, Ella-Louise realised that.

She conceded "Ok" she smiled and kissed him again. He pulled away this time "Now go freshen up, and I'll get dinner ready" he said pointedly gesturing towards her desk, she turned to see the table laid out with a cloth and cutlery. She turned back to him "Wait, you're cooking?" she asked cautiously. "Yep" he smiled, "Can you even cook?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended. "We'll soon find out" he sighed nervously. She smiled and kissed his nose, then head into the bathroom and Ziggy went to prepare dinner in the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

Ella-Louise exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, finding the room empty, Ziggy was probably still preparing dinner. She opened the brand new, technically old, wardrobe and threw on a dress. The dress she had worn for their date when he stood her up "Might as well let him see this now, he's gone to so much effort". She then sat at the beautiful dresser and applied a subtle amount of makeup and brushed her hair out. Spraying herself with perfume.

Just as she placed the perfume bottle back on the dresser, Ziggy stumbled through the door. Ella-Louise turned in her seat to look at him and giggled quietly to herself. His hair was in disarray, one side of his shirt untucked under the waist coat, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looks very scruffy indeed.

He placed the two plates he was holding on the desk, in their right places, then rushed out the room again. Ella-Louise glanced over to the plates on the desk, seeing the food he had prepared and chucked to herself. Chef Ziggy had prepared beans a la toast.

He rushed back in the room, using his heel to close the door behind him, it slammed a little loudly as it closed and he winced, immediately apologising. He was holding two champagne flutes and a bottle of Moet & Chandon champagne. Placing the flutes on the table, he opened the bottle and poured the wine.

He picked both glasses up and stood himself up straight, holding one glass to Ella-Louise, who by this point had stood and was leaning against the dresser, just observing Ziggy as he rushed, faffed, and stumbled around.

"Champagne and beans on toast. My Ziggy, you really are spoiling me" Ella-Louise commented as she stepped towards him, maybe a little too close, taking his offering and smiling at him.

Ziggy blushed, realising the combination of food and drink maybe were a little off. Ella-Louise didn't mind, it was the effort he was making that she admired the most.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. "You look beautiful" he commented as he looked her up and down. "That dress is really becoming on you Ella-Louise" he gushed, causing her to blush slightly. "You look very dapper yourself" she commented before she noticed spilled baked bean sauce on Ziggy's waist coat and rubbed at it with her thumb laughing under her breath "Ziggy, you do make me laugh" she smiled at him. Ziggy rubbed his free hand at his neck, blushing again. Ella-Louise then pulled at his waist coat to bring him close to her so she could kiss him.

They could taste the champagne on one another's lips, and they both enjoyed it. Ziggy pulled away first "It'll get cold" he commented, then gestured for her to sit. He moved to a chair and pulled it out for her, "Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops today" she smiled, "And why not" Ziggy commented close to her ear as she sat down.

He then sat himself down opposite her and they raised their glasses to one another and took a sip before tucking into their meal.

Ella-Louise almost shot baked beans out of her nose with the first taste, creating a strange noise, grabbing her wine to wash it down with. Ziggy looked at her concerned "You ok?" he asked.

She grabbed a napkin at the side of the desk and cleaned up any possible visible mess she may have made of herself before speaking "Yes yes, fine. It's erm….it's lovely Ziggy" she lied. It looked like beans on toast, but that's definitely not what it tasted of. She didn't know what it tasted of, but she didn't like it, and she didn't have the heart to tell him so.

He smiled at her comment, and tucked into his food. He seemed to rather enjoy it. Ella-Louise tried to take another bite, as he seemed so eager to finish his plate, but the second taste confirmed her suspicions. It was awful. So she pushed the food around her plate trying to make it look smaller, like she had eaten more than she really had.

Ella-Louise glanced down at her watch, 4:25pm "Bit early for dinner" she commented, "I guess, but I missed lunch" Ziggy replied. Finishing up his meal, and picking up his wine glass to finish what was left to wash down his meal that he was very proud of. "Oh" Ella-Louise simply replied.

"Thank you Ziggy" she said smiling, picking up her glass and sipping as he topped his glass up. "My pleasure" Ziggy smiled back offering to top her glass up. He then noticed she hadn't eaten much, "Didn't you like it?" he asked, concerned tilting his head and studying her face. "Yes" she lied again "It's just I had lunch not long before coming home, so I'm not that hungry I guess" she smiled. Ziggy seemed to accept her answer.

They then made conversation, he asked her about how her day was, which she didn't really want to talk about, but she made sure to continue her praise of his thoughtfulness today. She really did appreciate and like what he had done with the room. The layout seemed to create the illusion of the room being bigger, even with large furniture. Little did she know that Ziggy actually had something to do with that, he could manipulate objects, such as walls, and move them. So unbeknownst to Ella-Louise, the room was actually slightly bigger.

They chatted about this and that, pleasant conversation, she asked how much he had spent on the furniture, he refused to say. She offered to give him some money towards the costs, he refused her offer. The conversation naturally drifted to how he was feeling about everything, and that he wasn't quite ready to go back to work. Ella-Louise confirmed that he was still welcome to stay, for as long as he needed, and she saw Ziggy's chest sigh and his posture relax. He didn't want to leave her, not yet.

"Oh I almost forgot" he jumped in his chair, grabbing the jewellery box to the side of him on the desk, "I want you to have this" he said handing it over to Ella-Louise.

She opened the box and saw a beautiful gold necklace with pretty heart pendant hanging from the chain. "Ziggy it's beautiful" she smiled lifting it out of the box to inspect it. "It was my mothers" Ziggy revealed, his smile turning a little more serious. Ella-Louise was very surprised he would want to give her something so personal to him "Ziggy I.." she began to protest, but he stood up and took it from her hands and gently put it on her "My mother liked you very much, and I know she'd be happy for you to have it".

Once he closed the clasp so it now hung around her neck he knelt down beside her, she looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She cupped his face and leaned towards him to kiss him. Their kiss grew more passionate. He began to stand up, bringing her with him. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, she moved her hands to rake through his soft hair at the back of his head. Both their breathing sped up. There was a real want and need for each other right now.

Ella-Louise felt the heat growing in the pit of her stomach, she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. There was nothing like coming home to a man who had done the housework, she thought to herself. Simple, but true.

Ziggy's hands slowly moved to cup her rear and squeeze gently, causing Ella-Louise to moan. She felt his hands pull her rear, pressing her even closer to him so now she could feel something hard and hot against her thigh. The warmth of his cock against her exposed thigh, even through his trousers was enough to cause Ziggy to moan.

As they grew hot and heavy for one another, they slowly both became aware of raised voices of anger from the hallway outside. Students, room mates, swearing and tutting loudly. "Who the fuck did this?" one called. Ella-Louise pulled away from their moment of passion with a furrowed brow "What on earth is going on out there?" she asked, turning from him to open the room door to see what the fuss was about. Ziggy followed closely behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

They peaked from the door frame to see people huddled at the entrance of the communal kitchen, people waving their arms in anger and annoyance. Ian came walking towards them to head to his room, Ella-Louise grabbed his attention as he walked past "Ian, what's happening?" she asked curiously. "Someone's made a right tip of the kitchen. Some of them wanna start making dinner but it's a mess everywhere" he huffed as he continued to his room.

Ella-Louise's eyes widened in realisation, and she turned to look at Ziggy. Who's face was bright red with embarrassment and guilt. "Ziggy?" she said, drawing out his name as she said it. Ziggy just winced at her "Yeah?". "Was it you?" she asked, folding her arms. "I think so" he replied. Maybe someone had been in the kitchen after him. He didn't think he'd left the kitchen in THAT bad of a state.

Ella-Louise rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist "Come on" she said, dragging him towards the kitchen and pushing through the small crowd of people gathered. When Ella-Louise got into the kitchen and saw the mess she was flabbergasted. "ZIGGY!" she cried, "How on earth did you make this much mess?!" her voice going high pitched, almost to an annoying tone like nails down a chalk board.

Ziggy stood there looking guilty as sin, bringing his hand to his neck and biting his bottom lip, his nervous tick when he knew he was in trouble. The crowd behind tutted and made little comments behind him. "He needs to clean all this up so we can cook" one voice said, "We shouldn't have to clear up his mess" another said, "He shouldn't even be here" another said.

Ella-Louise felt her back go up, she approached the person who made the last comment "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" she stood right in front of the person who commented Ziggy shouldn't be living in student halls. If looks could have killed, this fellow student would have been 6 feet under straight away. Nobody really minded Ziggy Stardust living with them, they only had an issue if he fucked up, like now, but otherwise the students kept their mouths shut.

It would make a great story to tell the grandkids one day, they were all sure of it.

"We're gonna clean it up alright" she barked at the crowd. "Give us half an hour" she seethed at them. They started to disperse. Ziggy stood in the centre of the kitchen looking very sorry for himself. She turned and began to walk towards him, looking most angry "Ella-Lou.." he tried to begin apologising, "Don't" she snapped, not even looking at him as she passed him and head for the cupboards under the sink behind him to grab cleaning supplies.

They silently worked, putting things away, washing up, putting disagreed rubbish in the bin etc, Ziggy had used just about every kitchen utensil…for beans on toast. Not only beans on toast, but bad beans on toast. There was baked bean juice everywhere, she was unsure how he managed to get it on the ceiling, but he had.

Ziggy washed over the surfaces with disinfectant spray and a cloth, listening to Ella-Louise's annoyed sighs, tic's and tuts at the mess he had produced. He would eye her occasionally, and if he caught her eye would smile pathetically, a way of a silent apology, but she would roll her eyes in return, or tut and carry on cleaning.

Ella-Louise put the last of the cleaning supplies away and turned to see Ziggy leaning against the kitchen surface with his arms folded, looking sorry for himself still. She softened at his expression. He'd lost his mum, and was seeking sanctuary, and he had made such a huge effort today, she couldn't deny him that. She began to feel bad for giving him the cold shoulder.

She went and wrapped her arms round his waist and cuddled into him "I'm sorry I was so hard on you Ziggy. I was annoyed. I forget that you're going through a tough time, I'm sorry" she apologised. He wrapped his arms round her shoulders and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry too Ella-Louise". She looked up to see his face looking so sombre, she smiled up at him, and a slow smile crept across his features. He leaned his head down to kiss her and they stayed like that for a few seconds until students started entering the kitchen, disturbing their moment together.

"Thanks for cleaning up Ziggy" one of them commented as they head towards their fridge, "Yeah thanks Ziggy" another stated. Ella-Louise rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was getting all the glory, and Ziggy noticed immediately. "Ella-Louise helped me, she did most of it" he corrected them, smiling back at her, she gave him a half smile. 'Oh, well, thanks Ella-Louise" one commented, causing her to smile fully back at Ziggy.

Ella-Louise found his hand and interlinked his fingers with hers and began to head out the kitchen, pulling him along with her. They walked silently back to her dorm room and shut the door behind them.


End file.
